Drunken Silver Night
by Bunneh x3
Summary: In a teenaged world of fun and concerts, she laid eyes on the most attractive guy she's ever seen. Victim of a spiked drink, Kagome becomes pregnant. How to tell a guy your pregnant when you barely even know him? IK. AU.
1. Hi, how are you?

Drunken Silver Night

Chapter One: Hi, how are you?

[Disclaimer]: I do not own Inuyasha and the rest, unfortunatly. =/

[A/N]: Hiii! This is basically my old story rewritten. I wrote the first Drunken Silver Night when I was younger, and although it's a good idea, the way I had written it was extremely childish and I didn't want to continue it where it had left off. So, now, I'm redoing it all and better! This story will contain some mature content but that shouldn't bother anyone consider this was in the mature section, right? Good. Without further ado:

"KAGOME!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Sango, I just—"

"You just FORGOT?"

Kagome pulled her ear away from the purple cell phone in her hand and winced. Sango could be loud enough without the mega-phone-like enhancement of the cell phone.

"Yeah… but for good reason!" she admitted but quickly thought to brighten the situation.

"Oh, for a good _reason_, sure, what were you doing Kagome? Hm? Saving starving African children? Get caught up giving money to poor people? Coming up with the cure for AIDS so all the gay men will love you? Well? What was it that you completely forgot this show over? You know how important this is for Miroku!"

Sango Taijaya, Queen of Sarcasm.

Gay men…? Way to make someone feel guilty… "N-no… I was… reading… but it was a really good book!"

"… Nice, Kagome, real nice, epic fucking fail." Sango let out a long, exaggerated sigh, "I can't show up late for this. Miroku would be totally disappointed if I'm even a second late. He's been so excited about this. How could this even have remotely left your mind for an instant with all his chatter about it all freaking week? He was like a hyped up twelve year old girl with the lead role in her first ballet recital."

The comparison between a hyper twelve year old girl and Miroku was both strangely accurate and disturbing and giggles couldn't be helped.

"I can't apologize enough. And don't worry, okay? I'm going to be late, sure, but you go ahead and go and I'll ask mom if she'll let me borrow the car and I'll come as soon as I get ready."

"Miroku and Shippo are going to be disappointed if you aren't there." Sango's loud, booming voice quieted to barely a whisper.

"Oh gosh, stop with that! You know I'm coming. I'm not going to miss his band. I'll be there well before he comes out. And to make him feel better, I'll buy an apple pie and have it ready for him after the show."

"But you're going to miss the new bands! It's not as much fun making fun of them without you! Rin sucks so bad… her idea of an insult is that they are only 'mildly not good' or something. I can't believe you're subjecting me to 'mildly not good' alone... You have a lot more to make up for other than just being late…" Sango's whines sounded more and more pathetic as she went on, "So bring a cherry pie too."

Kagome laughed at her best friend. "The longer you keep me on the phone the later I'll be."

"Oh, shit! Right, okay, I'll see you real soon. And please be super speedy, alright?" pleading once more.

Kagome laughed again. "Bye Sango." Click.

The red numbers on her alarm clock boldly declared it seven o'clock. The show started at eight in the next town. This particular show was important for the fact that Miroku's band, Sexual Nation, was the main show that night. For the first time, they were the main reason that everyone was going to this gig, which was special for the band; the highlight of their careers thus far, even for Miroku, the measly bassist. Of course, it was only small town entertainment for the local cool kids. Nothing with media or newspaper articles or anything, just fliers hung around school and MySpace bulletins posted religiously.

It wouldn't necessarily be the end of the world if she decided to crawl back into her comfy bed with her IPod in her ears and the latest Ava Johansson book propped up on pillows in her lap, but it would be mean and not to mention the fact that tonight was almost promised to be utterly amazing.

Not only was Sexual Nation the main attraction for the night and at an amazing, cheap venue location, but two of the four bands playing before them were pretty well known too. The other two were new bands being given a chance to show their talents. Kagome and Sango usually declared it their duty to over analyze the newbie's and pretty much pick them apart from where they stood. It was almost as fun as making fun of freshman, but not quite that sensational.

After one of the quickest showers of her young life, Kagome blow-dried her chocolate brown hair, got dressed and fixed her face. Tonight she was sporting black skinny jeans that hugged her lower curves exquisitely, a green Sexual Nation t-shirt and starry, purple flats. With her hair straightened and styled to somewhat perfection, she sprayed herself with some fabulous smelling whatnot and headed down stairs, prepared to beg for the car if she needed to.

Ms. Higurashi was chopping celery and carrots at the counter with an amazing, dangerous looking speed that only mothers and professional culinary school graduates seemed to have. She looked up with a pleasant smile when she saw Kagome prance into the room.

"Hello love, what are you all dressed up and in a hurry for?"

"Remember that big show I told you about the other day?" Kagome asked, walking over and grabbing an un-chopped carrot from the counter.

"The one Miroku's been talking about?" Ms. Higurashi set down her knife and wiped her hands off on a dish towel.

"Yeah, that one, well, it's kind of… twenty minutes ago." Kagome bit her lip and looked nervous.

"Oh my," Ms. Higurashi walked over to the table and looked through her purse. "So I'm supposing you want the car then?"

"I love you mommy!" Kagome twirled over and hugged her mother from behind. "You're the most amazing mother in the entire universe, you know that?"

"I know that." She turned around and handed Kagome the keys. "Now, I don't care how late you are to going be to this, you are not allowed to speed and if you do and get caught, I'm not paying for it." She glared warningly.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." Kissing her mother's cheek, she ran out of the house. "I'll might be staying with Sango tonight too so I'll leave the keys on your nightstand when I bring it home."

"Okay, have fun dear."

Once inside the car, she backed out a bit carelessly in her hurry but managed to correct herself and head onward. The drive to the next town was about a twenty minute drive away if she hurried. She had promised her mother that she wouldn't speed but what she meant was that she promised not to go over the speed limit in front of a cop…

With Kagome's luck though, everywhere she looked, there seemed to be a law enforcement vehicle driving by or on the side of the road waiting. It was like they were following her, going out of their way and making it their personal mission to ensure she didn't go over the speed limit illegally. Like it was there job or something...

So all there was to do was watch the speedometer and listen to the radio, which of course, played nothing that she really liked. In the end, Kagome arrived at the venue much later than she had predicted. At least she had gotten there well before Miroku played though. That was all that really mattered, right?

Now that she was there, she hurriedly put her money in her pocket, checked her hair in the rear-view mirror and got out of the car, checking her appearance once again in the window of the car. Locking the car, she turned around to head inside, hoping there was still some fresh meat to pick at. Struggling with the tightness of her jeans, she finally put the keys in her front pocket and looked up, only to freeze where she stood. She gasped.

It was that intense, the first sight of the angel.

He was walking out of the venue with hunched shoulders, like he was trying to be discrete about leaving. He straightened back up and looked over his shoulders back at the entrance. Seeming to confirm something, he continued walking out into the parking lot.  
Closer and closer he got to her and her heart quickened faster and faster with each step he took. She must have looked stupid standing in the middle of a parking lot gawking like a complete idiot.

Silver hair trailed over his shoulders and down his back. His body was obviously attractive underneath his fitting clothes and the way he moved just screamed sexy… And the feature that was most noticeable about this guy was the two, tiny dog ears atop his head and the overwhelming feeling to touch them… Was she staring?

This guy was probably feeling watched. Like the feeling you get when you're in your car at a red light and you look over to find someone looking at you. When he looked up and they locked eyes, she felt as though her knees were going to buckle beneath her. His eyes were an amazing shade of amber, so uniquely startling. His gaze was so powerful and strong. Without that look, she knew that her knees would have gave out, sending her falling to the gum and gas covered, concrete ground. It was holding her still, keeping her heart from beating and her lungs from breathing; killing her, in other words.

Then a smirk came to his beautiful lips and his eyes left hers to roam over her form. Kagome learned that she was able to stand on her own two feet without the help of his eyes and was grateful for the knowledge. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to ever start again, but it was now beating so fast it was as though it might jump out from her chest. He was looking at her now, actually seeing her, checking out his newest mesmerized victim maybe.

"Kagome!"

Thank God for the Queen of Sarcasm.

The sound of her name broke her from her trance and she looked over to see her best friend approaching her quickly. Looking back over to the angel, she saw him continue walking toward a black vehicle, no longer concerned with her, unfortunately.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango looked confused, glancing over in the same direction that Kagome was.

"Umm, I just got here…" she mumbled, eyes never leaving the silver of his hair as he got inside the black vehicle.

"…Okay…" she agreed hesitantly, observing the way her best friend was eyeing the boy that just got in the black Escalade. "Why are you staring at that guy like he just told you he was Johnny Depp?" Sango asked, going back and forth between Kagome and the black car.

Kagome snorted and looked back at Sango with her best 'yeah, sure' look. "I wasn't…" shaking her head defensively, she continued walking toward the venue, pretending not to care at all.

Sango followed her. "You so were. I've never seen you so fixed on anything in your life and you were staring him down like a god of some sort."

"You are so out of it Sango. I was not. You've let your imagination go Love; I thought that was my job?" Kagome tried to change the subject, smiling brightly. She didn't really know what just happened to her but knew that her writing skills couldn't begin to describe what had passed between them.

"You wanna know who he is?"

"You know who he is?" Kagome blinked, instantly intrigued. "I mean… not that I care or anything."

"Ha! You so like that guy! I've not seen you with a crush since middle school." Sango smiled big.

"Oh ha-ha, quit making it a big deal. Who is he?" she asked, stopping a few steps in front of the entrance to the building. The music was thumping and she could see that the entire place was absolutely packed full.

"Well, I don't know much about him at all actually. He was the vocals of the first band that played. I don't really recall the name of the band either… but I pretty much forgot most things after they started playing. It was so _amazing_ Kagome! I hadn't heard such great guitar playing in my entire life. And that boy can sure as hell scream. It sounded fantastic. They stole the show. No doubt about that."

"Oh my gosh, really? And I missed that? Jeez…" Kagome sighed and let her eyes glance back toward the vehicle. So, he wasn't only just ungodly attractive, he was the lead singer of an _amazing_ band too? The two things fit perfectly. Now what? Walk up and say, "Hi, how are you? I'm Kagome." Nah, way too lame.

"And how is Miroku feeling about this?" she asked, starting to walk into the building with Sango again, giving one last glance back at the black vehicle. It seemed the silver-haired angel wasn't leaving, just sitting in the car. Was that his car as well? If so, okay: beautiful, talented, _and_ rich? Drive her crazy.

"Yeah, that's kind of a current problem. He says they stole their show and the whole band is kind of bummed about the rest of the night. Let's go see him; maybe you can make him feel better." Kagome nodded. Too bad she forgot the apple pie...

The sound was mind blowing once you entered the crowded building. The band and the excited crowd combined with the enclosed space were a powerfully loud sound together. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her through the crowd, making sure to dodge the Mosher's with her best ability. Luckily the nice guys were surrounding the pit to keep non-Moshers safe. Once they'd reached the section where most of her friends were grouped, she smiled at them all in greeting.

Currently, Miroku and Shippo were talking, both looking a bit down. Shippo was the drum player in Sexual Nation. A small guy with red hair, green eyes and a playful attitude, Shippo could almost always be found drumming his fingers against anything he could. A lot of times his habit could be found annoying but his friends had learned to ignore it for the most part. He raised his head when he noticed Sango's return with Kagome but looked back down and continued to listen to Miroku.

Hojo, the guitarist of the band, was talking sweetly to a group of girls Kagome recognized from school. The girls were huddled around him, looking up with admiring gazes while he smiled gently down at them innocently, oblivious to their advances. When he noticed Kagome's presence, his smile got impossibly bigger and he waved over to her, which didn't make his fans too happy.

Rin waved from her position with Kirara, Shippo's girlfriend, standing in line at the concessions. She was the keyboardist of the band.

And then there was Naraku…

Naraku Onigumo, a disgustingly creepy kind of person and the lead singer of Sexual Nation. His hair trailed down his back in a stunning pattern of jet black curls that would have given anyone the urge to run their hands through it if it weren't for the vibes that came off of the rest of him. When Naraku looked at you with his cruel, red eyes, it was similar to the feeling of spiders crawling all over you body, if by some unfortunate event, you had to go through that. An involuntary shiver ran through Kagome at the thought. Naraku went to Tokyo High School with the rest of them, though they weren't much of friends. He mainly hung out with his own band of disturbing miscreants, the same that he was with currently.

So why was such a horrid person the lead singer of their group?

Because there was no one else, and when Miroku started the band, he was the only one with any talent. It started out as a try-out for a singer, noted on the flyers and bulletins of MySpace. At try-outs, three people showed up, and besides Naraku's amazing vocal gift, the other two just out right sucked. So Naraku was given the part of lead singer and joined Sexual Nation and was also partly responsible for their success.

Naraku looked up from talking to a black haired female and looked directly at Kagome and grinned disgustingly. Kagome averted her eyes instantly, acting as though he didn't exist in the same world that she did and walked over to Miroku.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

Sango walked over and hugged Miroku around the waist, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hello Kagome, glad you could make it." He smiled at his friend and kissed Sango on the top of her head. "Yes." He answered his girlfriend.

"We're feeling better about it." Shippo shrugged and hugged Kagome in greeting. "How was the ride over?"

"Oh jeez," Kagome rolled her eyes, releasing Shippo from the hug. "It was terrible! There were police all over the place. I couldn't move because of traffic, like, everyone just seemed to be _trying_ to keep me from coming here tonight."

Miroku chuckled and released Sango. "Like I said, glad that you made it."

"Hiya Kagome!" Kirara and Rin both greeted, sucking on the straw of their drinks.

Kirara giggled as Shippo stole her cup and took a long drink. He gave the empty cup back to her sheepishly and she frowned. "Sorry…" he grinned a bit and she kissed him on his nose to let him know that all was forgiven.

Kagome observed the couple and thought about how cute the two were. Shippo was a sophomore and Kirara was a freshmen. Shippo was in the school band when Miroku found him. He was playing drums for the band to have something to do and hopefully get a scholarship for it. His drumming skills far surpassed that of a regular drummer boy of a school band though and Miroku quickly invited him to join the band. Although younger, both kids were cool. Shippo was fun to be around and Kirara was too cute for words, that's why she got along with Rin so well. Rin was the same age as Kagome and Sango, the three best friends.

After Kagome had observed the cuteness between Shippo and Kirara, she frowned slightly. Shippo had Kirara, Sango had Miroku and she was pretty sure that Rin was seeing someone although no one could figure out whom and hell, even Naraku seemed to be happily taken. Why was it so hard for her to find someone?

Did that one guy ever come back in…?

"Hi Kagome," Kagome winced as she heard Hojo's voice and mentally tried to find an escape from having to talk to him. Ever since they met back in junior high, Hojo has tried to ask Kagome out and with each try, she has to come up with a reason to why she's incapable of going. She was running out of excuses so it was better just to avoid him as much as possible but sometimes it was just too late…

Kagome turned around and gave a fake smile that was too large for her face.

"Hi there Hojo, having a fun time?" she glanced at Sango with a 'help me' smile on her face. Sango and Miroku both snickered at her demise.

"Oh, yes. I'm having a wonderful time. Everyone here is very nice and the bands playing are good as well. I was wondering though…"

Here it comes... Kagome thought with a sigh. Why couldn't Hojo take a hint? There were so many girls that liked him at Tokyo High and he was still hung up on her. Actually, it was sweet but whether or not it was cute it was still very much annoying.

"Hey Hojo," Miroku smiled and winked at Kagome as he walked over and put an arm around his fellow band mates shoulder, "Have I told you about that new bass I'm trying to get…" Miroku trailed off as he ushered Hojo away from Kagome and the rest.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and glared at the laughing Sango. "That was not funny. I wish he wasn't so dense."

"Aw, come on Kagome. Hojo's not dense, he's…" Sango looked up, trying to find a good word.

"Naïve?" Shippo offered.

"That's what they call me." Rin said happily, smiling at Kirara who was smiling back at her in return.

"Exactly," Sango agreed.

"Okay, dense/naïve, whatever, he should just give up." Suddenly, Kagome felt like she had one thousand spiders crawling over her skin and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

Shippo suddenly had something to do that required Kirara and Rin. Sango's face turned white and she looked warningly at Kagome before she put on an obviously fake smile.

"Hello Naraku."

"Good evening Sango."

Kagome's body went tense. Fuck… Please don't be behind me. Please don't be behind me. Please don't be…

Kagome turned around and fanned surprise. "Oh, Naraku, hi, how are you?"

Naraku leered down at her and a malicious, but beautiful, smile crept onto his lips.

"I'm quite well Kagome. I hope that you are the same?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Just got here though, I was running a bit late."

"I had noticed."

Please don't notice... Kagome thought with a nervous twitch. Why would he notice? "Oh, did you? Well it's nice to know that people notice when I'm not around." She laughed nervously and looked over to Sango who joined in with much the same laugh.

Where the fuck was Miroku? Kagome would much rather deal with poor, dense Hojo than sinister-like Naraku. Much.

"Indeed." Naraku glared at Sango who gulped and then returned his gaze to Kagome.

"Hey guys." Miroku showed up for the rescue with a smile. He was more tolerable to Naraku, but he had to be seeing as they were in the band together and all. "I just left Hojo by the stage. It looks like the next band is getting ready to play."

"Oh really? Well, we just can't miss this Kagome. You missed the first two so this will be fun." Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and together they made their escape from Naraku. Miroku said a few more words to Naraku and then followed his girl friend and their friend. They walked over to stand next to Shippo, Kirara and Rin.

The third band that played was one that they all knew of and enjoyed very much. They jumped, screamed, head-banged, and all other forms of excitement until it was finally over and Kagome was about to collapse from thirst. She had screamed, hooted, and gave out cat-calls until she was sure her mouth was a desert.

"Wow that was really incredible." Kirara said, holding Shippo's hand.

"Not as good as that first band though." Rin put in.

"Yeah, well…" Shippo and Miroku both looked annoyed.

"Oh, quit Miroku. You guys are the best." Sango punched Miroku lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, you too Shippo, we don't need you two being big babies today. What happened to being men, huh?" Kagome teased.

"Sango, what else am I the best at…" Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively and let his hand roam.

SMACK! "Not that…"

They all laughed and Miroku rubbed the side of his face with a grimace but his other arm was still attached to Sango.

"Hey, listen guys, I'm going to go over to the concession and grab something to drink." Kagome informed and they nodded in acknowledgement. She pushed through the many people, ignoring the scent of body odor, smoke and the mixtures of perfume and cologne and made it over to the table which was manned by some more unpleasant looking teens.

"Um, hi, could I please have a bottle of water?"

One of the girls whispered to the other and he nodded. What? Were they debating on selling her water? Kagome thought and raised a thin eyebrow at them. She supposed that she had passed whatever test that they had been giving her and they handed her the water and she paid for it, glad to be away from all of that, whatever that was.

Kagome gulped down her water in just a few drinks and tossed it in the garbage can close by. Refreshed and ready to scream some more, she headed back through the crowds to where her friends awaited.

Of course, that was the plan until she was plowed into by someone.

"Ouch." She stated and looked up to see who it was that she hit and blinked.

Hello there angel number two, how are you?

He was tall with black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He was dark skinned and had a chiseled face with high cheek bones and a lovely sculpted nose. A pair of fitted blue jeans, brown shirt with the words 'WOLF' on it and normal Nike shoes was what he was wearing. In other word, he was gorgeous. Kagome realized that she was staring and stuttered an apology.

The boy tilted his head and smirked. "No, I think that everything is okay, more than okay if you ask me. I'm Kouga." He lifted his hand to her and she took it. It was large and hard and manly. [A/n: xD]

"I'm Kagome." She managed to say and placed her hand back at her side once he freed it.

"That's a very pretty name, Kagome. I like saying it." He smirked at her and she blushed noticeably. "Perhaps you'd like—"

She was getting all kinds of attention tonight.

"Hey Kagome! Get over here! The band is already set up!" Sango bellowed from halfway across the room.

Kagome glared in her direction. "Um, I suppose I should go then." She told him nervously.

"Oh, okay." He looked over to Sango and the rest as well. "Say, is that the bassist of Sexual Nation?"

"Um, yeah, that's Miroku." Kagome smiled. "Are you a fan?"

"Heh, I guess you could say that." He looked back down at her. "Tell him I said good luck."

Kagome nodded, still blushing somewhat. "Okay, sure."

"Oh, and, would it be okay if I got your number? I'd like to call you to get together sometime. You seem pretty cute." he tilted his head again and his tail wagged slightly behind him.

He has a tail… she noticed and held back the giggle that wretched through her. And then she realized that he just asked for her number and felt the fire filled butterflies scorch her stomach.

"O-oh, yeah, sure," she gave him her number which he keyed into his phone and she let him know that anytime was fine for him to call her and then he walked away.

She watched as his ponytail swayed as he walked and his tail wrapped itself around his waist so as not to touch anyone.

"Wow. I just got asked out… kind of." suddenly seeing how mega-big this was, she ran over to her friends.

"Took you long enough, Kagome. What are you smiling so much over?" Sango inquired, noticing the over-excitement of her best friend.

"I just ran into this _extremely_ cute guy and he asked me for my number!" she squealed along with Sango at this and they both were given some looks by those around them.

"Who was he? What did he look like? What kind of shoes was he wearing? What color was his nose?" Sango listed off questions, not giving the other girl time to respond to any of them.

"Sango dear, it would be nice of you to let Kagome speak. Perhaps you wouldn't mind giving her one question at a time either?" Miroku, always coming to the rescue.

"Okay, fine. What was his name?" Sango asked.

"He said his name was Kouga. He was a wolf demon, I think. Oh! And he said to wish you good luck Miroku." Kagome remembered.

"Sounds like a pleasant sort of fellow then." Miroku said.

"Yeah, okay, but who _is_ he?" Sango continued to question. Queen of sarcasm had another job as well, Mother Hen.

"Um, I don't really know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You just gave your number out to some random guy you met? What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Sango dear, calm down, you're going to make a scene." Miroku tried to soothe.

"I don't give a fuck!" she said, glaring at those who were looking at her.

"Sango stop it, okay? I'm not ten. I think I'm perfectly capable of giving my phone number out to whomever I choose to." Kagome said firmly.

"I know Kagome," Sango hissed. "But still! Come on, you don't know how old he is, or if he has a criminal record or… Kagome, what if he does drugs!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Would you stop being so old-lady right now? Look," Kagome spotted Kouga and pointed in his direction. He was standing with another handsome looking guy and a pretty girl who was holding hands with the handsome guy. "See him? The one with the tail."

Sango's eyes searched through the crowd until she found the one that Kagome was speaking of. She pursed her lips and studied him for some time, crossing her arms and rubbing her chin in thought.

"Wasn't that the guitarist of that first band that played?" Miroku asked, looking as well.

"I think so…" Kouga moved and Sango tried to follow him with her eyes. "Oh! Kagome, what about Johnny Depp?"

"What?" Miroku and Kagome both said in unison although Miroku looked confused and Kagome looked like Sango just stated something shocking.

"Remember the guy that you were staring at outside earlier?"

"Oh, I wonder where he is." She thought aloud. Kouga was attractive, but if it came down to angel number one or number two, she would have definitely had to go with number one.

"Right there." Sango pointed and Kagome about tackled her to learn the whereabouts of angel number one.

Sure enough, her best friend wasn't faking her out. Standing against the wall farthest from the crowed, was angel number one, the most attractive male that she had ever seen in her entire life. The god-like Adonis was in the same room with her at this very moment and that very fact seemed like a romantic dream.

"She's gawking." Miroku observed.

Sango nodded, leaning over to whisper. "She does that whenever she sees him."

Kagome whacked Sango on the arm after she reeled herself back into the real world. "Both of you hush!" she looked around as if someone might be listening… or that someone listening might care.

Sango snorted. "It's not our fault you're drooling all over the place."

Huffing indignantly, she sent a scary glare over at Sango who laughed and pretended to hide behind the still confused looking Miroku before she slipped back into the crowd.

Now, where had the angel ran off too? She thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Was it getting hot in here, or was it just her?

[A/N]: Well, that's that. I hope that you liked it and I'm going to start on chapter two very soon. I've already got it pretty much planned out so all I have to do now, is write it. xD Anyways, review me and tell me what you think. With love, Bunneh.


	2. You're Pretty

Drunken Silver Night

By Rachel Perkins

Chapter 2: [You're pretty…]

"Oh wow. You were amazing Inuyasha!" She had big boobs and blonde hair.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you were really hot up there." She had blonde hair and big boobs.

"Mm, thank you." He mumbled, trying to find an opening to leave. The twins of unoriginality had been over complimenting him for the past ten minutes in the hopes that he would catch their drift. The drift was caught… And he wasn't interested in the slightest. There was something that he was very interested in though, and it should be around here somewhere. The trouble was he'd have to find a way to get rid of Dumb-ra and Dumber-ra to be able to look for her.

His brilliant mind formed a rather intriguing idea and he smiled pleasantly at the both of them. "Would either of you ladies want to come home with me tonight?"

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed, breasts bouncing with a show of their excitement.

"Well, I'll be leaving real soon but I have to go get my coat and tell a few people goodbye, so why don't the both of you go and wait in my car for me?" Using his cheesy, 'I'm talking to someone less intelligent than I but I have to be nice about it' voice and ushering them toward the door. "It's the cherry-red Hummer just around the corner." Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Be patient. I'll come soon and then we'll go have some fun!"

"Okay! They both giggled, breasts jiggling as they ran toward the door. "Don't keep us waiting long 'Yasha!"

Inuyasha waved after them with a fake smile still plastered on his face. Once they were out the door, he rolled his eyes heavenward and snickered. Kouga was going to have a marvelous surprise later on.

~*~

No, it was definitely getting hot in here.

Kagome's hand reached up to brush back her bangs with a sigh. Seriously, it was starting to get really hot in here. Perhaps because there were so many bodies together in one place. Did someone shut the door? Never mind that for now, where did he go? She let her hand fall back down to her side and she took a step forward only to stumble and bump into someone.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the concerned victim. How nice it was to bump into someone that wouldn't be offended, seems almost rare these days.

Kagome reached up and rubbed her temple. She had suddenly gotten very dizzy. This heat was really getting to her.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Best not worry such a nice person. She smiled at the group that she had disturbed and sorted herself, walking away from them and pushing further into the crowd.

The room was spinning and jumping with the beat of the music that had started to play. Kagome knew that she should probably go back to Sango and Miroku and tell them that she wasn't feeling good and then go find somewhere to set until this spell passed, but she suddenly started feeling a bit better and it seemed unimportant all too quickly.

Now, the angel on the other hand, was a determined thought in her head. She had to find him, had to. Why? Well…

Before Kagome could start explaining to herself why it was so important, she saw him and all thoughts other than "Hey, there you are..." vanished from her mind altogether. She giggled and fought the spinning, pulsating room with a stubborn bravery.

He was standing against a wall looking uninterested and bored. He was just out of her reach now. What was she going to do when she got there? Might as well deal with that when the time came, thinking only seemed to slow her ability to walk…

Something wasn't right though…

She stopped and looked around the room. With eyebrows furrowed, she studied the glittering lights. The blues and greens and reds, oranges, whites, yellows, all of the colors, they were all too bright and the more she stared, the brighter they seemed to get. Then she spotted Naraku. He was the only dark in all the glittering lights and the only place that she could look that didn't threaten to kill her vision. His dark hair swayed around him as he started forward. A sadistic smirk played at his lips and a similar gleam was in his eyes. What was he up to?

Someone walked in front of him and the lights grew bright once more. Kagome closed her eyes to block out the brightness of the lights and then she started hearing… _noise_… it sounded like everyone in the room was mumbling in an alien language as loud as they could and the instruments playing sounded like horrible nails-on-a-chalkboard screeching. Bringing her hands up to shield her ears, she tried with all her might to make the noise disappear.

~*~

Inuyasha had scanned the entire place and even went outside a few times in search for the girl from earlier, but to no avail. It couldn't be that she left because the car that he had seen her arrive in was still parked outside. It must be that he was just passing over her somehow, that being entirely possible. It didn't make it any easier that he couldn't walk two steps in the room without being tackled by a group of new fans. He knew he sung great. Call it conceited or whatever. The thing was though; he didn't want to be bothered about it.

Tired of being glomped, harrassed, and all the other things that came with being talented and attractive, he slinked against a wall in hopes that he would spot her walking by.

"Yo! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked over to see Kouga, Bankotsu and Jakotsu walking over.

"Hey Inu-puppy, are you feeling alright?" Jakotsu asked once he arrived. The drag queen draped himself over the dog demon and kissed his cheek. "You look like a scolded puppy over here all by yourself." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Inuyasha glared down at him. How many times had he told him to stay the fuck off of him? Damn bitch…

"Okay Jakotsu, that's enough." Bankotsu reached over and grabbed Jakotsu's wrist, pulling him over and into his arms, kissing him on the lips.

Inuyasha frowned. They were so weird…

"I wish Sexual Nation would just play so I could go home." Kouga sighed, leaning against the wall next to Inuyasha. "I figured you would have already left, Mutt."

Inuyasha disregarded the name calling. That was he and Kouga's _thing_. They called each other names and pretended to hate one another's guts but in truth they were best friends, though you wouldn't get that out of either of them. "Eh… I thought I would stick this one out. Want to see the competition and all." Lies of course. He was still hoping for a glance of the girl from earlier.

"We pretty much stole the show; I don't think we have much competition from any of these clowns." Bankotsu added, leaning against the wall beside Kouga with Jakotsu snuggling into his side.

Kouga and Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah." The both said in unison. Got to stay confident, right?

"But you know, the lead singer of Sexual Nation is still really good too." Jakotsu piped in.

"Why is that guy such a freak?" Kouga growled. "I mean, he walks by and…" he cringed.

"I know, right?!" Jakotsu agreed. "I feel all… icky."

"Icky?" Inuyasha and Kouga raised an eyebrow at his choice of word.

Jakotsu blinked and nodded. "Yeah, icky all over."

Bankotsu chuckled and pulled Jakotsu closer. "How about fucking gross?"

"Much better." They agreed.

"Icky or not, Jakotsu's right. Naraku's vocals are unreal. It's like his voice is enchanting or something." Kouga stared down at the floor in thought.

"…Got a crush, don't you wolf?" Inuyasha smirked and dodged a punch from Kouga.

"Must you always make fools of yourselves in public?"

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped in the middle of punching one another and looked over to see Kikyo standing with her hands on her hips and her face as stoically beautiful as ever. Slim waist, large breasts and amazing hair couldn't make up for her cruel attitude no matter how you looked at it. Kikyo was the ice queen of the band, their keyist as well as their 'manager' in a sense. She booked the shows for them and made sure to order the CD's and merchandise to sell at the shows. She did all of that. She was valuable.

And she was after Inuyasha.

"We were just messing around…" Kouga mumbled, both he and Inuyasha looking like scolded puppies.

"Well you look stupid." Kikyo informed then, turning on her heel and walking back into the crowd.

"Pht!" Jakotsu stuck out his tongue to her back. "She's meeeean. You should just give her some Inuyasha and maybe she wouldn't be as uptight."

Kouga snickered at Inuyasha's face. He looked as if Jakotsu had proposed that he should have sex with a hump back whale named Julie in the middle of a rotting corpse party.

"Fuck you guys… I'm going to go get something to drink…" he glared at his friends who were still laughing at him and walked off. "Where were the concessions at…?" he stopped in the middle of the crowd and scanned over the tops of heads in search. That was when he spotted the girl from earlier. She was easy to spot out of the crowd. Everyone else was having fun and dancing along to the music--she stood still, eyes closed and covering her ears. She looked like she was in pain. What was going on? Was she okay?

~*~

"Are… you alright?"

Kagome's head snapped up and suddenly everything was back to normal. The Angel was standing in front of her with a look of concern and confusion upon his pretty face. She blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes and stared up at him. She cautiously removed her hands from her ears, expecting to hear the alien language or the horrible screeching sound. Nothing happened. All she heard was rock music and the loud mixture of various conversations.

"I… I think so." She answered him, looking around confused. "I don't know… what happened…"

"You… don't know… what happened…?" It was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. He didn't know what happened either; he didn't know anything about the situation at all. "Maybe you should go… set down or something…" he suggested.

Kagome nodded. "That would be a good idea, I think." She took a few steps only to end up very dizzy again and stumbled forward.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha caught her before she could fall. "Here, let me help you…" he grabbed her around her waist to support her weight and helped her walk to the exit of the building.

Kagome wasn't really aware of what was happening to her. She was confused and dizzy and she couldn't make sense out of anything. She was moving, yet she didn't know how. Everything was spinning, and she didn't know why. With all of this, she hardly even cared, too caught up in her own thoughts that didn't make sense to her either.

"You want to go sit in your car?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the girl in his arms who was holding her head and seemed to be concentrating on her nose.

"Mhm…" she mumbled out, not really sure what she was agreeing to.

Inuyasha sighed, tired of dragging her everywhere, and picked her up bridal style in his arms.

The movement was too fast for Kagome who yelped out from the sudden loss of ground. She looked around and realized that she was in the Angel's arms. His pretty silver hair was tickling her nose and she giggled. Why was he so handsome? How did she end up in his arms? Well, it didn't matter as long as he'd keep her there for a while. Being in his arms made the spinning stop, it seemed. "You're pretty…" she murmured, reaching up and encircling her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his chest.

Inuyasha went rigid and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Pretty?" he said to himself. Was she drunk? He rolled his eyes and walked over to the car that he saw her get out of earlier that day. "Okay, it's locked." He stated, pulling her away from him and setting her back down on the ground. She frowned and looked at her feet. "Where are your keys?"

"Umm…" Kagome looked up at the Angel and smiled. He was soooo pretty. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his waist in a big hug. "You're pretty." She told him again. He was also warm and made the dizziness stop.

"…" The hanyou looked left and right, unaware of what to do. He wasn't really complaining about her hugging him, he just didn't know what to do about it. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope." She replied with a smile, snuggling into his chest. "You smell pretty."

"Smell pretty?" he repeated. "Yeah… just give me your keys."

Kagome frowned, pulling back from him and reaching into her jeans pocket to get her keys. "Here." She gave them to him, not really aware of why he needed her keys or what the situation at hand even was. "Can I hug now?" she sounded like a spoiled three year old.

"No…" Inuyasha grabbed the keys from her and unlocked the door. "Okay, set down and try to… stop acting weird."

"How do you know I don't always act this way?" Kagome said defiantly. "I could always be _weird_, you wouldn't know!" she set down in the driver's seat and glared at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid. "You weren't feeling well and so…" he stopped when he saw Kagome's face. "Wh-what?" She turned green suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "Are you going to throw up?" he jumped back out of firing range.

Kagome was feeling nauseous suddenly. Things were spinning and her head was sensitive. The headlights of cars driving by were blinding her. Everything was awful. How did she end up this sick? This whole day was awful. Starting the moment Sango called her. How she wished that she had stayed home in her bed listening to her IPod and reading that wonderful book. Slowly, the ability to breathe normally returned and the nauseous spell ended. "I'm okay now. I think I need to eat though…" She seemed to be able to think again, for the time being.

"Eat? Are you sure that's going to help?" Inuyasha raised an eybrow. Whenever he wanted to throw up, he wanted nothing to do with even the idea of food. "I don't think they're selling anything but water inside…" he looked back at the building.

Kagome sighed. "I'll just run over to the WacDonald's and order a hamburger." She reached out for her door to shut it.

"No, you aren't." Inuyasha caught the door before she could close it. "You can't drive. What if you freak out again?"

"You're right…" Kagome stared at her steering wheel in thought for a moment. Then an idea dawned on her and she started climbing over into the passenger's seat. "Will you take me then?" Inuyasha looked reluctant so Kagome added a pout. "Please?"

He gave in and climbed in the driver seat. "This is stupid…" he mumbled, pulling on his seat belt and peeling out of the parking lot. "So the WacDonald's then?" he asked, stopping at a red light and looking over to his right at the girl. She had her head leaned up against the window and her eyes closed. Her hair was covering the majority of her face, but her pink lips were still visible. She was very pretty… The blare of a horn brought him to the realization that while he was staring the light had turned green.

Kagome couldn't stand the headlights of the other cars so she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass of her window. She rolled down the window some to feel the air hit her face and whip her hair about her head. "Ugh… So good…" She opened her eyes and looked over at Inuyasha. How did she end up in this situation? Oh, whatever… Why care right now? This wind is amazing.

"So what's your name?" Inuyasha asked while turning into the drive threw of the WacDonald's.

"Kagome." She told him, feeling really wonderful for some reason.

"Welcome to WacDonald's, how may I help you?" the intercom asked.

"Hold on." Inuyasha told the box. "What do you want?"

"Hmm… Two hamburgers, two large French fries, a large Coke and a vanilla milkshake." Kagome recited off with a smile.

"What…?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Kagome rubbed her belly to emphasize her hunger.

"Right…" Inuyasha repeated Kagome's ridiculously large order to the intercom as well as a smaller one of his own. "Drive to the next window please." He didn't ask for money and Kagome didn't offer; too busy playing with her hair as if she just realized it that grew from her head.

He parked the car at the far end of the parking lot and gave her the larger bag, assuming it was hers. They ate the delicious meal in silence.

"This is wonderful." Kagome commented, taking another sip of her vanilla milkshake, having already ate two hamburgers and the French fries. "I loooooove vanilla milkshakes."

"I can tell." Inuyasha took a sip of his own drink and looked at the girl strangely. What kind of girl eats all of that without throwing up?

Kagome made noises of pleasure until her vanilla milkshake was gone. "I miss it…" she stated, staring down at the emptiness of the cup. With a sigh, she threw it in the back with the rest of the trash and settled back down in her seat with a smile.

"Are you ready to go back now?" He asked, also noticing how pretty she was while she relaxed. Actually, she resembled Kikyo almost unrealistically. The only real difference between the two girls was their attitudes. Kikyo was a cruel, manipulative bitch which showed on her face. Kagome was… well, he didn't know her very well to judge her personality, but her face said that she was innocent, kind, compassionate and… just lovely. He quickly realized that he was staring again and averted his gaze down toward the steering wheel.

"I suppose…" she didn't sound like she wanted to.

"You don't want to go back…?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Well, what did she want him to do? He had to go back, his car was back there.

"I don't really want to, but I have to." Kagome frowned again. "Did I bother you…?"

Inuyasha was kind of caught off guard by the question. Did she bother him? He hadn't really thought about whether helping her to the car and taking her to WacDonald's was a burden or not. He just did it without too much thought, which was weird considering he wasn't a very charitable person by nature. "No, it's fine." He said softly, still in thought himself.

"I suppose we can go then…" Kagome suggested after a while.

Inuyasha started up the car and drove on, still silent and thinking. On their way, they noticed that the traffic up ahead had stopped and was backed up for over a mile. "Shit, that's great." He growled, hitting the steering wheel and sighing rather loudly. "What dumbass tried to kill themself this time?"

Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha turned to look at her as though she had just lost her mind. She seemed to be doing that a lot in the short time that he knew her. What a strange person she was…

"That was… Hahaha! Just so… Hahahaha… Soooooo… Ha! Funny! Hahahahaa." Kagome grabbed her stomach and wiped tears of mirth from the sides of her eyes.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. "I'm trapped inside a car in the middle of a traffic jam with an idiot." This only seemed to make the laughing girl laugh more.

Just when he began to think her laughter was never going to end, she calmed down, only giggling occasionally. After fifteen minutes passed and the cars hadn't rolled forward at all, Inuyasha cursed again and shut off the car. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"What's your favorite color?" Kagome asked out of no where.

"Uh, red…" he looked over to her, puzzled. "Why?"

"I'm bored… My brother and I used to play games when we were stuck in the car for long trips. Mine's green. How old are you?" she asked.

Inuyasha was about to yell at her for being stupid but then gave up. What was the point? Besides, it was boring in here and playing the question game didn't seem completely dumb… "I'm eighteen. What about you?" he pressed the button that released his seat belt and turned to look at her.

Kagome took off her seat belt as well and then removed her shoes, getting comfortable too. "I'm seventeen. What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen."

~*~

"Where the hell is she?!" Sango screamed loud enough that practically everyone in the room stopped to look at her. Who is the crazy chick screaming and running around like she lost her kid?

Shippo smiled nervously at the staring crowd but Sango paid no mind to the other people in the room, rudely shoving past them in search for her best friend. Shippo followed behind her, apologizing to people that she pushed as he went. "Sango, please calm down. I'm sure that Kagome is only in the bathroom or something…" Shippo tried to help.

Sango disregarded Shippo's words. She had already kicked open every stall in the bathroom only to find a fat chick crying and a couple of lesbians making out. She spotted Rin and charged at her. The small girl look confused and scared upon seeing her angry friend come running at her. "Rin! Have you seen Kagome?!"

"W-well, I saw h-her earlier." Rin explained, taking a step back from Sango.

"HOW earlier!" Sango's face was turning red and her eyes in danger of popping out of their sockets.

"Umm…" Rin looked like she was about to cry from pressure.

"Sango, you're making Rin cry…" Shippo informed the angry girl, touching her shoulder.

"Huh?" Sango looked at Shippo and then back at Rin, noticing the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Rin." Sango sighed and wrapped her arms around her innocent friend. "I didn't mean to yell." Rin buried her face in Sango's chest and held on to her, sniffling.

"Hey, hate to rush off guys, but I have to go set up my drums." Shippo looked back in the direction of the stage where the other band mates were already in the act of setting up. "I'll set up your board for you too Rin." Sexual Nation was due to play any minute now and Kagome was no where to be seen. It seems that she hadn't been seen for over an hour and Sango was tearing up the place in search for her.

"Thank you Shippo." Rin smiled through her tears.

"Go on Shippo, we'll be there in a minute." Sango said, pulling back from Rin and wiping her tears from her face. "That's enough now. I'm sorry." Rin nodded and smiled up at her best friend.

"I can't find her Sango." Kirara said as she ran up to the other girls.

"Damnit…" Sango cursed, looking down in thought. "Where could she be...?"

"Um… was her car still outside?" Rin asked, looking between the two girls.

Sango's head snapped up and looked at Rin. "You're brilliant!" she grabbed Rin's face and kissed her on the forehead before turning and running out of the building, rudely pushing past people once again, and leaving Rin and Kirara to the apologizing on her behalf. Sango ran out of the building with Kirara and Rin behind her. She had looked outside plenty of times and had even peeked in her car earlier but she wasn't there. This time though, the car was gone.

"What the hell!" Sango screamed again, pointing at a strange red car that was parked where Kagome's car had once been. "That's NOT Kagome's car!"

"Sango, please stop yelling." Kirara smiled nervously, Rin hiding behind her.

"Where is she? Why didn't she tell me that she was leaving?! Why the hell did she leave?!" Sango ranted while she ran over to Miroku's car and got her cell phone, dialing Kagome's number at record speed. There was silence as the phone rang.

"We're sorry, the person that you are calling is…" the operator chimed faithfully.

"ARGH!" Sango screamed. She tried again another dozen times and left a dozen evil messages. "I swear to GOD Kagome Higuarshi if you don't answer your fucking phone I'm going to come get Buyo and cut him to bits with a chainsaw and put them in chili and make you EAT HIM!"

Rin started to cry again and Kirara stared wide eyed, beginning to get frightened herself.

"Sango, Rin, Kirara!" Everyone turned to see Miroku standing at the door and waving them over. "Come on!"

Sango's face cracked into a marvelously fake smile. "We'll be right there Miroku!" Once she was sure that he was back inside the building, Sango kicked the car that was in Kagome's old parking spot and stormed off back inside. The car alarm was alerted and the shrill horn filled the area causing panic in the parking lot. Rin and Kirara ran after Sango so as not to be caught around the screaming vehicle and accused of some mischievous deed.

All of the equipment was set up correctly and the guys were waiting for the intermission to end to start up the end of the show. Miroku smiled when he saw his girlfriend run up to him. He jumped off stage to greet her and the other girls frowned at not seeing Kagome. "Still didn't find her?" he asked, taking a look about the room himself.

"No… Her car is gone. She left without telling anyone and she's not answering her cell phone." Sango said through her teeth.

"Well I'm sure that she had a good reason Sango; don't be so hard on her. All that matters to me is that you're here." He said, sneaking his arms around her in a hug.

"Aww, Miroku. You're such a"—SMACK! "NOT IN PUBLIC!"

Sango's eye twitched as she crossed her arms, glaring at her boyfriend who now supported a red hand print across his cheek. Miroku grinned sheepishly but before he could apologize for his usual antics, the break was up and the band was getting ready to start. "Wish me luck." He kissed her cheek anyway, motioned for Rin to follow, and jogged off to the set.

"I hope that Kagome is okay." Rin said, reaching over to hold Sango's hand comfortingly.

Sango smiled down at her. "She's tough. I'm just over reacting. Now go on!" Sango pushed her toward the stage. Sango pushed people aside until she and Kirara were in the front. Kirara stood where she could see Shippo best and Sango stood where she had a good view of Miroku and Rin. It was definitely strange to think of a girl like Rin in a band. Maybe the school band, like Shippo, but not anything like this. But there she was on stage, standing behind her keyboard smiling out at the crowd with a light pink blush on her cheeks from being the center of attention.

Naraku stood in the middle of the stage, holding the microphone stand in his hands and looking down at his audience with a disgustingly handsome grin spread across his face. As usual, there were girls screaming for him and Sango couldn't figure out why. She never could. Who in there right mind could ever look at Naraku as an object of desire? Admittedly, he was stupendously attractive, but his other qualities just covered that up like a blanket. Sango rolled her eyes at the girls giggling over the evil singer and returned her attention to her best friends and her boyfriend.

Hojo started and Miroku followed after. The first song of the night happened to be one of Sango's favorites. Another thing to admit: Naraku did sing like a God. But it seemed after the opening band that evening; he was going to have some competition from Kagome's Depp.

~*~

After over an hour of waiting and question asking, a panicked looking police officer knocked on the car window. Inuyasha rolled the window down, confused. "Uh, yeah?"

"Sorry to bother you sir but there has been an accident. A… very bad accident. It will be a very long time before the roads will be accessible again. A few hours at the least. We are asking for everyone to please remain seated in their cars until we can clear the scene." The officer didn't wait for any kind of response or hesitate to wait or any questions. Instead, he ran off from the window to the car on the other side. Inuyasha could see other police officers doing the same thing.

"How much longer?" Kagome asked, holding her head again. Inuyasha had noticed her doing that often and had asked her about it, but each time she just said that it was a bit of a headache, nothing to worry about. He didn't think so. She was zoning out, drooling even.

"Apparently a few hours." He answered, setting back in his seat. "This sucks…" he looked over to see Kagome climbing clumsily in the backseat. "What are you doing now?" he groaned.

"Get back here with me!" she reached up to look at Inuyasha over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. "It's more comfortable back here."

"No."

"Aw! Come on!"

"No."

"Oh, please! We're going to be here for a while so why not?" Kagome pouted. "I have cards!" she announced excitedly.

"You're so annoying…" he informed her as he climbed in the backseat after her. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad and since they were going to be there a while…

"Take off your shoes." Kagome pointed to his shoes.

"Why?" Inuyasha glared. "I don't want to."

"Would you stop being complicated?! Just take them off so we can play." Kagome glared back.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, reaching down to untie his Converse. After both his feet were bare, he leaned back, setting Indian style in the seat facing Kagome. "Happy now, bossy?"

"Yes." She answered, not bothered by the implication that she was bossy. "Let's play Rummy!"

Kagome dealt the cards out for each of them and they played. After three games, it started getting very competitive and Kagome dug around in her car until she found a pen and something to write on, which happened to be Inuyasha's arm. Another hour later, the score, which was tallied on the underside of Inuyasha's left arm, was in Kagome's favor and Inuyasha was definitely a sore loser.

"I don't want to play anymore…" he tossed his hand down on seat and crossed his arms.

"You're a big baby! Just because I'm beating you..." Kagome smirked and put her cards down as well.

"No! It's because this is stupid and I quit." Inuyasha countered.

"Fine…" Kagome gave up and leaned back in the seat as well. The vehicle was now silent and they were too far away to hear any commotion from the accident up ahead.

Inuyasha, still bitter about Kagome's winning streak, was looking out the window with a scowl. Kagome felt bad about dragging him into the whole situation. If only she hadn't started feeling so awful and was able to think more clearly then maybe they would both be home right now. A nervous feeling in her stomach made her want to throw up all of the fast food she had eaten earlier. She had missed Sexual Nation play and now Sango was going to decapitate her… "Ohh…" she groaned miserably, holding her head again. Everything was starting to spin again, even worse this time.

At hearing Kagome groan, Inuyasha returned his attention to the girl at his right. She really was attractive. Beautiful, actually. Inuyasha couldn't remember a girl that he was more attracted to then the one setting beside him. After meeting her though, he wasn't too sure about her. There wasn't anything 'bad' about her, but quite honestly, he was curious if she did drugs or something… Hearing her groan again, he scooted over closer to her and put an arm over her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he was generally concerned, something unusual for him.

Kagome didn't respond with words, she was silent for a minute and then suddenly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back and hit his head on the door. "H-hey, what are you—"his words were cut off by the sound of her muffled sobs. She was lying on top of him with her arms around his neck, crying on his chest. And they barely knew each other. Well, actually they knew quite a bit about one another if they were listening during the question game.

What was he suppose to do? He looked around, hoping to find an excuse or some form of escape from the awkward situation but found none. Her cries were sounding even more pitiful and it was reaching his heart. He didn't want her to cry anymore… Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her softly. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"I-I…" she sniffed and lifted her head up to look at him, tears streaming down her red face and snot oozing from her nose. "I don't want to feel this way anymore!" she buried her teary-snotty face back in his shirt and continued bawling.

Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose, feeling the bodily fluids seep through his shirt and trying his best to ignore it. "What's the matter? How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel dizzy and my head hurts and everything is too fast and I'm tired but yet extremely awake and I just feel _awful_!" she howled, gripping his shirt in both his hands.

"I'm sorry…" It was the only thing that he could think of to say. What was he suppose to do? He wasn't very good at things like this… This was more his mother's forte. Where was she when you needed her? Inuyasha applied small circles to her back to comfort. It seemed like it was working because she slowly stopped crying.

_I'm lying on him…_ was the only thought circulating in her brain, that and the feel of his hands on her back. She had almost forgotten that the person that she was lying on was her angel from earlier that day. He was the same boy that made her weak in the knees not so long ago. And here she had been, just casually talking with him and now even _laying_ on him. Well… Pretty good deal then, huh?

Kagome lifted her head to look up at him. He was looking back down at her and so they stared at one another, both very conscious about how close their faces were. _He is so pretty…_ was Kagome's thoughts and Inuyasha's were along the same line as well.

Kagome's gaze drifted upward until her eyes landed on the furry, white triangles on top of his head. She had noticed them countless times during their time together but had resisted the urge to touch them. But this time, the urge was too strong. She brought both of her hands up and grabbed them, getting the feel of them and rubbing them. The fuzzy ears were soft and velvety. She giggled when they twitched in her hands.

Inuyasha saw what she was about to do and panicked. "N—"His eyes practically rolled in the back of his head at her touch. She found his weak spot, his vulnerability. Inuyasha never let anyone touch his ears. Ever. And here this girl was going to town with them and all he could do was turn to putty in her hands.

Kagome loved his ears. They were beyond cute. She could quite possibly do this forever, just play with his puppy ears for the rest of her life. She couldn't help the happy smile that was spread across her face. She looked down at Inuyasha, not really caring whether he was bothered by what she was doing or not.

Inuyasha looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

Then—he reached up and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and her fingers stopped the movement of his hears, but Inuyasha didn't seem to regain any kind of composure. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and locking her there, using his other arm to hold her head and pull her hair out of the way of their lips.

Kagome was beyond shocked. She was being kissed. This was her first kiss. This was happening right now, in the backseat of her car… This was magnificent. It didn't take her long to respond to his kisses, following the directions of his lips and then continuing the ministrations to his ears.

Inuyasha didn't really know what he was doing. Once she stopped rubbing his ears, he was able to think more clearly but the deed was done and he was enjoying it. Her lips were soft and tasted like a vanilla milkshake. When she started to respond to him, he could tell that she was inexperienced in the kissing department and was cutely trying to keep up with his lips.

From there, it didn't take long at all. It was night time and the windows were tinted, not that either of them was caring about that right now. Kagome had never felt this way before. Never had she done more than hold a boys hand and here she was underneath one. The prettiest one that she had ever seen for that matter!

Inuyasha couldn't really control himself. Perhaps if she had let off his ears at the beginning or had stopped egging it all on then he could have stopped himself. In the end, she was going to be his. What he failed to think about was that someone so inexperienced in the kissing department was probably also inexperienced in more intimate matters. She screamed pretty loud.

Although the situation was strange and the fact that they were in the back of a car in the middle of a road block was still in the air, both Kagome and Inuyasha were pretty oblivious to anything but each other. It was odd to believe that the two had only met that day and one hardly knew the other. They both felt like it was suppose to happen. Even Inuyasha didn't have a second thought about it once it had started.

In the end, Kagome lay on Inuyasha's chest and twirled his hair with her fingers and Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's hair, enjoying her scent. It wasn't long before sleep engulfed the two and neither of them thought about the fact that the cars could move at any time, that they were naked in the back seat of the car, and that there was nothing to cover up with. They didn't think about any of these things. They slept.

BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP!

Inuyasha came too with a sense of panic. He looked out the window to see that it was nearly dawn and that cars were whizzing past them honking their horns and yelling words of hate.

"Shit!" he cursed, climbing out from under Kagome and into the driver's seat. Kagome, still asleep with a smile on her face, didn't acknowledge Inuyasha's absence and snuggled into the seat. He turned on the car and started going. Once he was driving at normal speed, he realized that he was driving naked, and Kagome was in the back seat of the car completely exposed. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Uh… Okay. So…" He glanced back at her and then quickly returned his gaze to the road with a blush on his cheeks. "Back to the venue…" he decided.

He drove to the venue which was now completely empty except for his vehicle. He looked at the clock which read 4:08am and knew that he was most likely going to get yelled at when he got home unless one of the guys had covered for him.

Inuyasha reached back and found his clothes and started putting them on as fast as he could in the front seat. "Kagome, wake up!" he called over his shoulder while putting on his shirt. She didn't make a noise. "Wake up!" he called again with the same response. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her again. She was lying on her stomach with her arm handing off the side of the seat, face covered by her hair. He stopped his eyes from looking anywhere inappropriate.

Shaking her, she finally came too and stared up at him. Inuyasha kept his gaze on her face. "What're you doin'…?" she mumbled, raising her arm to stretch, revealing her chest and causing Inuyasha to pull back away from her and turn back around in his seat.

At first, Kagome was confused as to what was going on, until she looked down at herself. "Eh?!" she started grabbing at anything to cover herself. "What the hell?!" she practically screamed. "What did you do to ME?!"

"M-me?!" Inuyasha turned around without thinking. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Kagome screamed, throwing the nearest heavy object at him.

Inuyasha dodged the shoe and turned back around. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why am I NAKED?!" Kagome screaming again.

"W-well… You know why!" he tried to defend himself.

"I most certainly DO NOT!" Kagome continued, putting on her clothes and trying to cover herself at the same time.

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Are you a raptist?!"

"NO!"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!"

"FINE!"

Inuyasha pushed open the door and slammed it behind him. He didn't know what her problem was. She was definitely all for it last night! He glared back at her car as he started walking to his own.

"You are the biggest jerk in the history of jerks!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned around again. "I don't know what you're _talking_ about!"

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about!" Kagome told him before getting in her car, slamming the door and firing up the engine.

Inuyasha glared at her. _What the hell?! _"Crazy bitch…" he mumbled, angry but confused. What was all of that about? It was like she didn't remember or something.

She peeled out of the parking lot, burning rubber as she went. Inuyasha jumped into his car and turned it on. "Well fuck her…"


	3. We Were Worried

Drunken Silver Night

Chapter Three: We Were Worried.

"Inuyasha… I really fucking hate you. I hate you so much. I hate you on so many different levels. I hate you more than I hate cats. I hate more than I hate my father. I really, really, really hate you. Is my point coming across yet? I really hope you die, dog breath. If you were to die today, I wouldn't care at all. I would draw shit on your dead face. No, I would _shit_ on your dead face. _That_ is how much I hate you." Inuyasha howled with laughter as he listened to Kouga rant through the phone. Apparently he didn't like his surprise to well last night.

"Ha! That's too much. Come on Kouga, did you see their breasts?" Inuyasha snickered, teasingly.

"Yeah, they were bigger than their brains! I fucking hate you…" Inuyasha could hear Kouga sigh and tried not to burst out in laughter once again. "Hey, where were you anyway? We looked all over for you. Your car was still there when we left but…"

"Look, I met three girls and I was being generous so I thought I'd leave you two and take one. You shouldn't hate me, you should _love_ me." The hanyou explained.

"Fuck you! Don't pull that bullshit. Where were you, seriously?"

"Like I said, I met a girl and we went out, that's all." Inuyasha said, thinking back to the night before. Flashes of Kagome's face and body passed through his mind and he ended up blushing again. _Stupid girl…_

"Oh-ho! So you got lucky, right?"

"Oh shut off wolf, that's none of your business." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever, listen, I hate you with a burning passion and what not, but I'm going to go grab something to eat and get ready to go to practice so I'll see you around." Kouga was a player in demon football as well, which is basically human football but with a lot more violence and action. In other words, it was ten times cooler and way more exciting.

"Alright stupid, catch you later," Inuyasha closed his cell phone and flopped down on his unmade bed. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock that read '1:20pm'. When he had come home last night, or this morning rather, the first thing that he had done was take a shower. He could smell her scent all over him and he needed it off. Not that he was disgusted by it or anything, on the contrary, he liked it too much, but every time it caught in his nose on the drive home, he was brought back to the time they had spent hours before. She was weird as fuck and apparently crazy in the end, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

Inuyasha frowned and rubbed his eyes. It was no good to think about it anymore. She hated him and even if she didn't, he was pretty sure that it wouldn't work out, what, with her being psychotic and what not.

The ears atop Inuyasha's head twitched in the direction of the door as he heard his mother walk down the hall. He knew what she was about to do before she did it. He jumped up off of the bed and opened the door to reveal his mother with her arm raised to knock on his door. She was short, petite and lovely. He was always being told how 'hot' his mother was by his friends. Hell, even Jakotsu would say something about her. Right now though, she didn't look too friendly.

"Inuyasha…" she said in a low voice, lowering her hand down to her side. "Your father and I would like to see you in the kitchen, now." Her voice was dangerously low. Inuyasha gulped. Talk about striking fear into hearts of demons, she had the ability down pat. She glared at him for a second longer and then turned on her heel and strode down the hall and down the stairs and out of his excellent sight.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha cursed and hit his head on the wall.

"INUYASHA!"

"Sorry!" Inuyasha apologized quickly and followed after his mother, who was now surely going to be even more mad than before.

He entered the kitchen, looking at his feet or anywhere else other than his mother and father directly. Although he wasn't looking at them, he knew that his mother was hovering over the stove cooking something that smelled absolutely mouth watering like she usually was and his father was setting at the table drinking coffee and reading some sort of medical report.

"Sit." Came his fathers command.

Inuyasha took a seat at the table without even thinking about it. He kept his eyes on the table and didn't look up from a small crumb of bread that sat there. Probably from toast that was eaten for breakfast that morning…

"Where were you?" His father asked and although Inuyasha didn't look up from the crumb, he knew his father didn't look up from the papers he was reading. He heard a soft slurp meaning his father had taken a drink from his coffee.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and darted his eyes from one side of the table to the other. "Uhm…"

"No excuses shall be accepted, Inuyasha." His father said coolly, knowing him all to well. "There was a massive car pile-up not ten miles from where you were last night and we didn't hear one thing from you. I did not have time to go looking for you for all the patients that were being brought in from the accident."

His mother turned around to face them, a ladle in her hand and a scowl on her face. "We want to know why you think its okay to come home at 5:30 in the morning even if there wasn't an accident! And how were we supposed to know if you were okay? Why weren't you answering you cell phone?" his mother ranted.

"W-well…" Inuyasha started.

"Look at me when you speak." His father commanded.

Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at his father. Gold met gold and he gulped, feeling uncomfortable under the intense stare that was being aimed at him by Mr. Takahashi. Despite his fear and being uncomfortable at the moment, he noticed how tired his father looked. Inuyasha hadn't seen his father look that bedraggled in a very long time. No matter how tired the man looked, he still was fearsome to behold.

"I…" he racked his brain for something to say. Why the hell didn't Kouga cover for him? Oh yeah… He recalled the girls and Kouga's phone call this morning. Well fuck him! _What am I going to say?_ He couldn't tell them that he ended up having sex with a girl in the back of her car… But wait! "I was stuck in traffic!" he almost yelled with excitement. It was the truth too!

Both of his parents raised an eyebrow at him. His excitement started to dwindle as the silence stretched on. They didn't believe him and he didn't really know how to prove it. "I-I was, really!" he tried again, looking between the two of them. "The cars were lined up for miles because of the accident."

Realization seemed to dawn on his parents faces. His father returned to reading the medical report and his mother turned back around to the stove to stir whatever concoction that smelled so wonderful.

"But that doesn't answer why you didn't answer your cell phone. You should have known that we would be worried about you when we heard about the accident. You should have known that your father would be searching the bodies that they brought into the hospital for yours." His mother continued, her small frame shaking.

At first Inuyasha thought that she was shaking from anger, and then he smelled her tears. His father was faster than he was. InuTashio was instantly by the side of his wife and she turned around and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The hard man in the white doctor's coat transformed into a loving husband before Inuyasha's eyes.

InuTashio glared at Inuyasha over his wife's head.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, feeling like the worst person in the world. He hadn't thought about them worrying. Last night, the only thoughts that were circulating in his mind were that of Kagome. "I accidently left it in my car. I went with some friends in another car to get something to eat." He explained. He knew that his mother wasn't so upset about his lack of carrying his cell phone but more so about worrying about him for so long. "Look mom," he started, standing up and moving over to her. "I'm sorry, okay?" he offered.

InuTashio let his wife go and she turned around to bury her face in her son's chest. "I was so worried." She managed to let out through sobs. Inuyasha held her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door bell chiming throughout the house. Izayoi pulled away from Inuyasha and wiped her eyes. "I'll get it." She walked out of the kitchen to go get the door.

"She was really scared last night. She called me over thirty times last night asking if I'd heard anything about you." InuTashio said, already returning to his medical report and coffee. "You know how she gets about things like that."

Inuyasha nodded, still feeling guilty although he hadn't really done anything.

Izayoi returned to the kitchen with a smile. "Honey, its Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha looked up to see his brother following his mother into the kitchen. He was taller than their father, standing an inch higher at 6'6. His silver hair trailed down his back and well past his butt, which was a cause of gossip at the hospital, considering the rule against long hair. Sesshoumaru tied it up at work and ignored the complaints of his co-workers. His cold face was also an issue. Not many people wanted a doctor that made you feel like he hated you. But they couldn't really complain when he was one of the best surgeons for the job, other than his father.

Sesshoumaru was still in his medical clothing, just like their father. Despite his cool exterior, he too looked extremely tired too.

Sesshoumaru stood at the entrance to the kitchen and looked at InuTashio. "It's gotten to be too much. Hayabushi fainted a few hours back and Takana made an _accident_ during a procedure which might cost us later. I am unable to be at three places once." He reached up and rubbed his temple. "Have you rested enough to come back?"

Mr. Takahashi closed his eyes for a moment. Izayoi walked over and rubbed her husband's shoulders. "Do you have to?" she asked, concerned.

"I do." He answered her, opening his eyes and standing up, gathering up the files and reports into their manila folders.

"Sesshoumaru, what about you, are you going to go home?" Izayoi asked.

Sesshoumaru wasn't biologically Izayoi's son. His mother was a model by the name of Marina. InuTashio and Marina had already been divorced when Marina found out that she was pregnant so by the time that Sesshoumaru was born, Izayoi and InuTashio were already living together. She decided that she had too much to do to raise a child and handed him over to InuTashio and Izayoi completely without any remorse. So Izayoi had raised Sesshoumaru as her own pretty much since birth.

"Yes. I believe I should sleep for a few hours and perhaps eat something." He looked extremely weary. "I've not gotten to rest since yesterday morning."

"Oh dear!" Izayoi covered her mouth. "Sesshoumaru, just stay here. I'm already cooking and then you can go lay down in your old room, okay?"

"That's a good idea." InuTashio agreed, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Perhaps, as long as the mutt doesn't keep me up." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, being ignored until that point.

"Perhaps you should have died last night, like we all had thought…" Sesshoumaru stifled a yawn and strode out of the room like a sleepy god.

"Why does he get away with saying stuff like that and yet I get grounded?" Inuyasha demanded only to realize that he was left alone in the room.

Grumbling negative things about his family, Inuyasha grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed back up to his bedroom. It was a Sunday evening and he didn't have anything to do. Maybe he would call Bankotsu up and see if he had any plans, anything to get his mind off of stuff… and so that he wouldn't get blamed if Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep.

~*~

RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—

Kagome rolled over in her bed, bringing the fluffy pillow with her to put over her head. The phone had stopped the loud noise that it was previously making but now she could hear her mother yelling to her from down stairs. With a sigh, Kagome rolled back over to her night stand. Didn't her mother know that she was asleep? She grumbled and looked at the clock.

11:43am.

She blinked several times. No wonder her mother wasn't being more careful with her. She must have assumed that Kagome was already awake and doing her own thing in her room. Kagome was normally awake before nine always. The only times that she slept past nine in the morning were the times that she was deadly sick.

Then she realized who was going to be on the phone and groaned. Sango was going to scream and throw a fit and want to know answers and Kagome wasn't even ready to face what she did herself yet.

"Kagome!" she heard her mother yell, coming up the stairs. She knocked and then opened the door. Ms. Higurashi looked surprised to see Kagome still in bed. "Um, honey? Sango-Chan's on the phone. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Um…" she reached over and picked her phone off of the nightstand. Her cell-phone must have lost all charge... "I just had a headache this morning." She smiled at her mother.

"It's all that loud music that you find entertaining." Her mother diagnosed before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello?" Kagome greeted cautiously.

"WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

Kagome pulled the telephone away from her head and winced. Did Sango always have to be this loud on the phone or was it just with her?

"I am sooooo mad at you. On so many levels, am I mad at you. So many different _reasons_ why I'm mad at you. WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"Sango, I—"

"No! Shut up! You listen to me, damnit! We went around looking for you for hours. You didn't tell us you were leaving, you just _left_! We waited and waited and fucking waited for you to call or _something_ and you never did. AND THEN we heard about the mother fucking car pile up!"

"I know, Sango, please—"

"I told you to shut up! Do you have any _idea_ how worried we all were? Do you know?! I didn't even know what to do! I went home and called your cell phone every minute and you never answered. I called your house finally, at 6am in the morning. Grandpa said you were home and I swear I was one ace of coming over there and BEATING YOUR ASS!"

Kagome felt terrible about all of it. She still didn't fully remember what happened herself though. Each time that she tried to remember, everything got fuzzy and she wanted to throw-up. And what car pile-up? The only thing that she was sure of was that she lost her virginity to a random guy. No matter how attractive the guy was, he was still random and she didn't love him at all… Something she assumed that you needed to feel before having sex for the first time, for her at least. Big mistake.

"Sango, can I talk now?" Kagome asked, almost cautiously.

"I don't know what you're waiting for…" Sango snapped.

Kagome sighed, knowing that she probably deserved all of it. "Well, the truth is… I don't really remember myself…" she confessed.

"What do you mean…?" Sango questioned with anger still in her voice.

There was a pause as Kagome tried to sort her thoughts through her pounding head. "I don't know. I remember getting sick… and then being in my car…" _But I didn't drive…_

"And?" Impatience.

"And… well, bits and pieces come to me. I went to WacDonalds, but I didn't drive…" Kagome was reluctant to let this part out, knowing how her over-protective best friend was going to react.

"What? Did you walk?"

"No…" Kagome gulped in as much air as she could, feeling bile rising up her throat.

"Kagome?" came Sango's worried tone of voice.

"Yea—" Kagome launched off her of bed and raced to the bathroom, knocking her brother out of the way and throwing herself down to the mercy of the toilet.

After about ten minutes of on and off heaving, Kagome finally felt that it was safe enough to leave the bathroom and return back to her room. The moment that she exited the bathroom, Ms. Higurashi was there to comfort, patting her hair, giving her water and saying all the nice mother things. She put her to bed and gave her some medicine to settle her stomach and told her to rest. Kagome complied rather easily, reaching over to hang up the phone, knowing that Sango had already hung up herself.

Sleep wasn't too far from that and most definitely welcomed. Confusion was an understatement and she felt very helpless and alone and had no idea whatsoever how to fix this mess. Whatever mess it might be...

~*~

Naraku sat up in his bed and looked over to his side at the young woman lying there. His plan had failed. This was the wrong female in his bed. After all the careful planning that he had conducted. After all the money that he had spent. The woman in his bed was not Kagome Higurashi... and he was angry.

He almost had her too. Last night, he kept his eye on her at all times and when she had taken the water, he knew he had her from that moment. The next hour came and he was so very close to swooping down and taking her away, coming back only long enough to take part in the juvenile band that he joined for the sole purpose of getting closer to Kagome.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she stretched and yawned comfortably. Her blood red hair covered the pillow under her head like a murder scene and her bright green eyes looked like that of a hungry snake. She noticed that Naraku was awake and sat up, revealing her breasts without a care. "Good morning." she whispered huskily and slid her arms around him, lapping at his neck like a kitten. "Did you sleep well..?"

Naraku didn't answer, and frowned at her touch. Had it been any other morning he would have taken her again on the spot, but this particular morning he was disappointed, and she was the unfortunate female to be there to witness his unhappiness.

"It would definitely be wise of you to remove yourself from me and vacate my home." he muttered as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temple.

"B-but why?" she pulled away from him and blinked. "Wasn't I good to you?" her hand was slidding closer and closer to the place between his thighs. "Was I not _very_ good to you last night?"

Naraku, having little patience and already have given her a warning, smacked her hard enough to land her off the bed. He put his head back in his hands, even angrier. "I'll not tell you again." he muttered softly. She didn't have to be told more than that. Still whimpering and holding her now bruised and throbbing face, she pulled on her clothing and raced out of the room and out of the Onigumo mansion and Naraku ignored it all.

It was Kagome that he wanted. Kagome that he craved. Kagome that he would have... He lifted up his head and got out of bed slowly. Gliding over to the window, he peered through the dark curtains out onto his grounds. The day was bright and his house was dark. If he didn't have to face the sun, then he wouldn't... He turned away from the window and strolled back over to his bed side where he picked up a picture frame with Kagome's face smiling up at him. "I'll not be giving up fair Kagome... No... Soon, I will have you."

A/N: Yeah. There you go. :]


	4. Did you? I didn't!

Drunken Silver Night

Chapter Four: Did you? I didn't!

[A/N]: Just to throw it out there, I don't know anything about bands and how they work or anything like that. I listen to music, I've been to shows before, but I'm not one too much for crowds. I go there for cute boys, no lies. xD So, if I say something too weird, concerning bands and what not, feel free to correct me and I'll try and change it to make some sense. If I can't, just pretend you didn't see it or that it made sense after all. xD I'm only trying, okay?!

There was no way to avoid Sango after that. No getting away from her onslaught of questions, most of which Kagome herself didn't even know the answers to. The things that she thought she remembered, she prayed and wished with all her might that they were not true and just part of some highly strange dream. The limp in her walk was only a proof of at least one fact that she was sure of, and the fact that she wished not to be true the most. She had her virginity taken in the back of a car by a stranger.

Kagome had fallen asleep after she vomited her stomach acids into the toilet. Any thoughts of anything other than escaping from the sickening, guilty feeling in her stomach and the massive headache that accompanied it weren't there. She woke up a few times throughout that day. Each time, she was met with the intense, empty anxious feeling that burrowed deep down in her stomach and caused her stomach to lurch. She would then roll back over and try her best to wish away all feeling.

The next time she woke up, it was too Sango's face peering down at her with a worried, impatient expression. The look on her face didn't help any matters since it reminded her just how bad things actually were. Rin popped her head in view next with much the same look as Sango, with a softer, innocent tinge to it. Knowing that she was going to have to face it sooner or later got her to keep her eyes open and having Sango and Rin there was what made her set up, even though the soreness between her thighs made her stomach lurch once again.

In do time, she explained to them the best she could, with what choppy flashbacks that she had, what had happened to her. That she felt sick, went to WacDonalds with Johnny Depp, and woke up naked in the backseat of her car. And yes, that she had had sex with him too.

"So, Kagome made love with Johnny Depp?" Rin asked her large brown eyes wide with wonder. Both Sango and Kagome had just stared at her a moment after that.

Kagome was definitely shocked that Sango didn't blow up in a rage and rush out of the house in a mad search for the guy. She stroked Kagome's hair while Rin held her in her arms and no one said anything for a long time after that. Rin was just worried about Kagome, Kagome was trying not to think about it all, and Sango's mind was racing so fast with so many different things that her head was starting to hurt as well.

"There is only one explanation to this though, you do realize?" Sango said in a soft tone. She was looking away from them, out the window at some boys across the street that were making a game out of pulling a cats tail. She didn't say it out loud, and she didn't have to. Kagome knew that she was just voicing the obvious. Clearly, she had been drugged.

"But you know…" Sango turned her head back to them. "Someone might have just spiked the drinks, you know, at parties they do that sort of thing sometimes…"

"I bought a bottle of water, Sango. That wouldn't make sense. I didn't pay attention to whether or not it was already opened, just opened it and gulped it down." Kagome explained, setting up off of Rin and edging off of the bed as careful as she could. Rin followed her the whole way with a look of major concern.

"I'm fine Rin…" Kagome smiled at her and stood up.

Sango sighed. "Well, what's the next move then? Do we go to the police? Do we tell your mother? Was it Johnny Depp that drugged you and slept with you? Or was it someone else that drugged you and Johnny Depp just got to you first? Were there other girls that this happened to last night? Could there possib—"

"Oh my God Sango, please…" Kagome rubbed her temples and waddled over to her chest and pulled out some under garments. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think right now. I'm barely even able _to_ think right now." She waddled over to her closet and opened it up to get an outfit out.

"We can't just sit here and do absolutely nothing!" Sango jumped up and faced Kagome with ears in her eyes. "We can't!"

Kagome sighed, shut her closet door and turned to her best friend. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to talk to my mother. We'll take her opinion after that. You guys can stay up here until I'm done, or I can call you when I decide what to do further." She explained to them, looking between Sango and to Rin, who was still setting on the bed looking troubled.

Sango glared some, sat back down on the bed and looked to Rin. "We're going to stay here, right Rin?" Rin nodded, not looking away from Kagome.

"I wanna help 'Gome-Chan." She declared, biting her lip nervously. "Please?"

It was hard to deny Rin anything, ever. "Okay. But I'm showering first before anything…"

After her shower, she shut Rin and Sango up in her room and made her way down stairs to find her mother. Her Grandfather was out on the grounds doing whatever it was that he liked to do all day and her little brother was no where to be found in the house either. She found Ms. Higurashi in her bedroom, putting away laundry.

"Ah, Kagome, are you feeling better sweetheart? I've got your clothes at the bottom of the basket, if you'll hold on just a second…" she trailed off, walking into her bathroom with an arm full of towels and reemerging with none at all.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" she asked, walking over to her mother's bed and setting down.

Ms. Higurashi turned away from her laundry basket and took in her daughter's appearance. "What's the matter Kagome?" she instantly knew something was up and walked over to set beside her on the bed. "Tell mommy." She encouraged, wrapping her arm around her and pushing her hair out of her face. "What?"

This was the place that she wanted to be, in her mothers arms. It was the place to be. Comforted, loved and safe, what more could she ask for? But this could only last for so long. She had to tell her, had to.

Fighting the tears that came up, she started to explain the best that she could. Telling her mother the same exact story that she told Sango and Rin; spilling it all out to her most trusted person on the Earth.

At first her mother asked questions and seemed concerned, seeing as Kagome hadn't got through telling her the whole thing yet. Near the end, she was completely still and said nothing, just listened to the whole story and when Kagome had finished, she still didn't move. Kagome didn't move either. She didn't know what to do, which was a common feeling for her recently, so it seemed.

Eventually, Kagome heard her mother take in a deep, shaky breathe and let it out much the same way. She was crying. Kagome lifted up suddenly and looked at her. The look on her mothers face was… indescribable. Something between furious beyond belief and the saddest most failed person in the world. "M-mom…" Kagome reached up and tried to wipe away the tears that were rapidly falling from Ms. Higurashi's eyes. "D-don't cry." Her voice chocked as she also started to let her tears fall.

After a good cry in which Ms. Higurashi tried to comfort her daughter and Kagome tried to comfort her mother.

"I'm sorry mom." Kagome sniffed.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Ms. Higurashi said, quickly getting up and grabbing her purse. "Get your shoes on. Are Rin and Sango still here? We're going to the hospital."

"H-hospital?" Kagome blinked, not realizing what her mother was up to.

"We're going to get you drug tested, see what or if anything is in your system. We'll go to the police from there." She explained, rubbing the stray tears from her eyes and cheeks as she talked. "I'm not letting whoever did this to you get away with it baby." She walked back over to Kagome to hug her once again. "I'm sorry this happened to you Kagome." She stroked her cheek.

Kagome leaned her face into her mother's hand, feeling a thousand times better. "I'm okay mom." They smiled at one another for a moment longer before Ms. Higurashi started rushing again.

"Tell those girls to get a move on it too." It was no question to anyone that Sango and Rin were going also.

With speed faster than she'd ever even imagined possible for her mother, they were all at the hospital in no time flat. Kagome's stomach fluttered nervously, as though she were about to get tested for the possibility of AIDS.

Inside, they waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. The receptionist kept giving Kagome strange looks after they told her that they were there for a drug test. Ms. Higurashi almost told her off a few times, if it weren't for Kagome's pleads on not making a scene. It was very strange seeing her mother act this way, but she didn't question why. She'd probably do the same thing if it were her daughter.

Finally, they were called back into the examining room. Sango and Rin waited in the waiting room after much annoyance on their part. Kagome took the test and waited an even longer time for the results, nervous and jumpy the entire wait.

When the doctor came in, she thought that she might throw-up. He sat down in the rolling chair and flipped through some papers. "We didn't find anything in your system, Miss Kagome." He said, straight to the point instantly. "But this doesn't mean anything. 'Date Rape' drugs leave the system rather quickly."

"But there is still something we can do, I mean, obviously something has to be done." Ms. Higurashi started, getting angry.

"Kagome, have you showered, brushed your teeth and cleaned up after all of this?" he asked, flipping through all the papers again.

Kagome nodded, looking at her mother and then back to the doctor. "Yes."

"And have you washed the clothes that you wore that night?" he continued.

"I did this morning." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Then I'm afraid not." He closed her files and stood up. "You've erased all evidence of anything that might help you. It would have been smarter to come to the hospital as soon as this happened to you, then we would have definitely been able to help you. But now, you're going to have to go about this another way." He stepped toward the door, barely showing any concern at all. What kind of doctor was this anyway?

"Perhaps you should try contacting the policing and warning them of this incident? Maybe try and find out if anything like this has happened to anyone else that night or any night before at one of these gatherings that you have. That would be my advice to you. I'm sorry." With that, he walked out of the examining room, leaving an infuriated Ms. Higurashi and a white faced Kagome.

They did take the advice of the rude doctor in the end and went to the police station. The officers said much the same thing as the doctor though. That she had no evidence and needed to get that before they were able to do much to help her. It was up to her and her friends to try and find out about any other possible victims.

Sango was already making a plan up with Ms. Higurashi, discussing all the ways that she was going to raise the awareness of an attacker and find out more information.

~*~

Inuyasha frowned down at the large plate of exquisitely delicious, mouth watering food in front of him. The pancakes were warm enough to melt the butter and the syrup was dripping off of the strawberries set up top. His sausage steamed with promised flavor and the eggs looked fluffier than clouds. He had a choice of three different drinks set in front of him as well; coffee, orange juice and milk, and yet he still chose to frown down at it all.

"Inuyasha, honey, eat. What's wrong?" his mother asked, pushing his bangs out of the way to feel his forehead.

He continued to frown insistently. "I hate school…" he muttered.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and pulled her hand bank. She bent over the table to cut up her seventeen year old sons pancakes for him. "Don't be silly Inuyasha. Eat your food. Mommy made all of this just for you!" she encouraged with a smile, holding up the fork full of wonderful smelling pancakes up to his mouth. "Say ahh!"

"Dear, don't baby the whelp. How will he ever learn anything with your coddling?" InuTashio said, not looking up from the newspaper that he was reading, and flipped the page.

"I'm not a whelp!" Inuyasha declared, chomping down on the fork his mother was still holding out to him.

"That's my big boy!" she cooed and set the fork back down and walked back over to the sink. "You better hurry Inuyasha; you don't want to be late."

"Yes I do."

She turned around and glared at him. "No, you don't."

"…No… I don't." he agreed unwillingly and gobbled down his food.

Mr. Takahashi sighed, folding his news paper and setting it down. "I suppose I should go too." He stood up. "Sesshoumaru should be glad to see me arrive early. Works hard, that son does." He gave a side ways glare to his youngest son and walked over to kiss his wife goodbye.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru."

"Be quiet." InuTashio smacked the back of his head as he walked by to get his coat. "Have a good day."

Inuyasha grunted his response and rubbed the back of his head. He ate his food quietly after his father left and listened to his mother's voice as she hummed some melody. Finally, it became time to leave and he couldn't put it off any more. He really usually wasn't late for school ever, despite his lack of general interest toward it. The only thing that he even liked about school was being able to see his friends and he got to do that four times a week at practice. The whole 'learning' thing was never something that he 'enjoyed'. School came easy for him. He got straight A's without much effort at all, although most people didn't even believe that he could make a C in anything. Heh, ye of little faith…

Inuyasha arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. Ten minutes was enough time to say hi to a few friends, make a few insults to Kouga, say some rude comment about homosexuals in front of Bankotsu and Jakotsu and also make it to class on time with about two minutes to spare.

He found his friends in their usual spot, right beside the main staircase. Kouga was talking to Bankotsu about his tire rims and Jakotsu was unbraiding and rebraiding his boyfriend's hair. Kikyo wasn't anywhere to be seen at the moment, which was fine for him anyways.

Jakotsu was the first to notice him. "Helloooo Inuyashaaa!" he said in a sing-song voice, making everyone else aware of his presence as well.

"Well if it isn't dog shit." Kouga greeted with a smirk.

"Go fuck a boy Kouga." Inuyasha smirked back, easily killing two birds with one stone with that sentence.

"I do that!" Jakotsu proudly declared with his hand held up in the air excitedly.

"Will you with Kouga?" he asked.

"Ew, no." Jakotsu frowned, grabbing onto Bankotsu's arm.

"See Kouga, transsexuals don't even want you."

"Fuck off mutt."

"You wanna die this early?"

"So," Bankotsu interrupted. "Haven't heard much from you in the past few days, did they ground you or something?"

Inuyasha got that guilty, nervous feeling in his stomach as he remembered what exactly Bankotsu was talking about. He did that almost every time that he thought about Kagome… He wasn't sure why either, it wasn't like he was a virgin, or that he had major morals about sleeping with random girls. She was weird, but clearly she was drunk or something and didn't remember, that being why she freaked out when she saw him. Everything had an explanation and it was just a moment in the past that he was trying his _hardest_ to forget about. The troublesome thing though, was that he couldn't. It was really hard to put that bitch out of his mind. He felt like he _owed_ her something, or something…

He sighed, "They were pretty pissed but they didn't do anything about it."

"What exactly happened to you?" Came a rather dull voice from behind Inuyasha. He didn't have to hear or smell her to confirm who it was. The look on the other's faces explained it all.

"None of your damn business." He growled out, looking over his shoulder at her. He blinked several times when he saw her, making a connection that he previously hadn't noticed. Kikyo… looked a lot like Kagome. Except that, Kagome had a sweet, lovely look about her and… Kikyo looked like an ice bitch with no soul.

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she smirked at him when she saw him give her a once over. "Like what you see?" she teased.

The bell chose that moment to go off, informing all of the students that they had exactly five minutes to get to class.

"Oh, ho!" Kouga grinned. "Saved by the bell." He laughed and high fived Bankotsu.

"What a wonderfully tacky phrase to use Kouga." Jakotsu commented, still smirking over to Inuyasha.

Kikyo glared icicles straight through all of them. The crowd started to thicken as other students made their way around the school and to classes.

"Uh, see ya." Inuyasha snickered a little and made his way to class also.

They had to try and be civil to Kikyo, although none of them liked her at all. She was the only available, skilled keyboardist that they knew of and as much as they disliked her, she was who got them all their shows and promoted them this much. Without her, they most likely wouldn't have gotten this far… It was a hard thing, owing someone like that. A very hard thing… She herself would probably have left already if it weren't for her infatuation with their hanyou singer. This was her way of getting to him… or so she thought.

In third period, the whole school was interrupted by an announcement telling them that their fourth period would be interrupted by an assembly in the gym. Inuyasha didn't think too much on the assembly. It was probably some stupid, educational/motivational nonsense.

He spotted Bankotsu and Jakotsu at the top right section of the bleachers and made his way up to them. Soon enough, Kouga and a few others joined them and the entire gym was packed. In the center of the gym was a large screen, so they could assume that a slide show was in order. There were police officers standing around talking to teachers, so perhaps it was a safety talk? How boooooring…

"Listen up!" the principal spoke into the microphone to get everyone's attention. "We are all glad to welcome Officers Hiroshi and Uzu to our school. They are here today to raise awareness to students about a very important issue; an issue that, in this day and age, everyone needs to be conscious about and learn to protect themselves. Please welcome Officer Hiroshi and Uzu!" Everyone gave a few half-hearted claps for the officers, though none were of any enthusiasm.

"Thank you Principal Genji." Said Officer Hiroshi, "Like he said, I'm here on an important mission. That mission is to help save some of your lives; to help keep each and every one of you a little safer."

"Now, I remember what high school was like. The homework, the getting up early, the staying up late." Officer Usu would click the button at some of his words and a picture would pop up on the screen showing tired kids doing boring homework and such. "Then there were the girls, and the dating and getting caught kissing in the halls. And as I got older, there were more parties and get-togethers that I was invited to. At these get-togethers, there were more than just people from my school, but people from other schools. People I didn't know." He stopped there to pause and look about the students in the crowd.

"Now, this is where it gets bad. Meeting new people is fun. Making friends is always an experience. But, not everyone is a good person, and there are people in this world, I'm sure you all are aware of now at your age, that don't have the best of intentions." He paused again to let that sink in dramatically. "How many of you have ever heard of 'spiking the punch'?" a lot of people in the crowd lifted there hands. The officer nodded. "Okay, well, how many of you have ever heard of 'date-rape'?" Once again, some hands went into the air, but less than before.

"Date-rape is becoming more common. Often times these people will use drugs, date-rape drugs, to sedate a person and rape them. These drugs are slipped into drinks when you're not looking and have not color or taste. You wouldn't know that you have just been drugged. You'd have no idea."

"The reason for this assembly today, is to bring awareness to these possibilities. A girl at a neighboring school was recently a victim of this…"

Inuyasha yawned and leaned his head against the wall beside him. This was getting so boring…

"It was at a small gathering where some kids were playing music. I'm sure a lot of you might have been there yourself. Maybe you even know this girl…"

Inuyasha was only half listening. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were loud kissers, so it was hard to hear past their smacking lips…

"She was drugged, didn't know it, got into a car with a boy and was taken advantage of."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at this. There was no way that they could possibly be talking about him and Kagome. No… it wasn't possible. He did not drug Kagome… nor did he 'rape' her! But it was kind of making sense now, why she was acting like she was on drugs. Perhaps she _was_ on drugs. Inuyasha gulped.

"So, that's why we don't want you to think: "Oh that would never happen around here", because it can, and it has. This young girl was a victim and she can never take back what happened to her. She probably thought that she could trust the guy that she went with. She said that he took her to WacDonalds before it all happened. Sometimes the bad guys can act as good as gold."

Shit. Inuyasha' stomach lurched uncomfortably. I did not rape anyone… that stupid bitch! He growled a bit, getting funny looks from the people around him now, not that he cared. He didn't know that she was on drugs. And he sure as hell wasn't the one you gave them to her! They were just caught in the moment, he thought at least.

Fuck. "What am I thinking?" he mumbled to himself, the people around him giving him even more weird looks. It probably wasn't Kagome… They were not talking about Kagome; he was just being paranoid with guilt. He still wasn't very sure why he was feeling guilty about it all, but that was just what it was.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall once again, trying his best to tune out everything around him.

The officer continued with safety tips on how to prevent such a thing from happening. Travel in groups and never leave your drink unattended. Yeah, whatever.

At the end of the program, students were allowed to ask questions. What type of drugs were date-rape drugs, what to do if it does happen to you, and things like that.

"Uh, yes, you in the grey." Officer Hiroshi pointed. Inuyasha opened one eye and glanced down to see that he had pointed our Kikyo.

"Yes, I was curious of where the young lady was at when this happened." She asked.

"Of course. She was attending a local concert at a venue the next town over about a week ago." He explained.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. That was just too much of a coincidence.

[A/N]: Guess who didn't take six months to update?!

Me! xD


	5. Good Days

Drunken Silver Night

Chapter Five: Good Days

[A/N]: It's been quite a long time… I had this chapter already written on my computer before it decided that it would rather not work anymore. I had a review or an e-mail, I don't remember which, but someone suggested that I update the story for their birthday and so… Here I am. My birthday is like… my most favorite day of the year. Better than Christmas or Thanksgiving or anything. So, I take birthday wishes rather seriously, you see.

Now that I've said this, it's going to be everyone's birthday now, huh? xD

It wasn't hard for Kagome's life to get back to the way it was. Actually, it never really changed all that much to begin with. The only thing that was a tad bit different was that Sango, Rin and her mother babied her to death. The way that they tiptoed around her and acted like she now had a disability was annoying but she knew that they weren't trying to be mean about it. Over time though, even they started to forget about what happened and reverted back to the way they normally acted around her.

Kagome had asked her mother not to tell her grandfather or Souta and she asked Sango and Rin not to mention anything to anyone either, which included Miroku and the rest. Though they were her friends and she both loved and trusted all of them, this was just not something that she wanted to share. When they had went to the office of the school to start up a watch and awareness of the matter, everyone had made sure to keep her identity a secret at her request.

This was the way she wanted it. To forget it all ever happened and just push it completely out of her mind for ever. This was what she wanted, but it was easier said than done. She acted as though everything was okay, but inside she was always thinking about it. The fact that someone attempted to hurt her was kind of mind blowing. Honestly though, she didn't think that Inuyasha was the one who drugged her… As days passed she was getting more and more of her memory back and nothing that he said or did… other than the obvious, suggested that he was trying to sleep with her or hurt her in any way. The way it seemed, he was just being an innocent stranger who helped another stranger. She even remembered that she was the one who requested he take her to WacDonalds.

So since it wasn't Angel number one that did the drugging, there was someone out there, someone very close some how, that had intentionally tried to hurt her…

It was best to let it all go. If they found the person, that would be good, but if they didn't, then so be it. She could no longer allow the mishap to ruin her life and make her unhappy.

Lying in bed just before school, almost three weeks after it had happened; she decided then that from that moment on she would no longer think about it at all. What happened- happened and now it was over. Unfortunate as it might have been, it was not the end of her life. With a rather large smile and a new, happy outlook about her day, Kagome jumped out of bed in an excited hurry to get ready for school.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled from down stairs. "Sango's here! Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

"Coming mom!" Kagome answered her, slipping on her sandals and running down the stairs in a hurry. She grabbed her bag from underneath her cat who growled in protest to the rushed way he was thrown off of the yellow backpack. Kagome laughed, "Sorry Buyo." The cat flounced off over to her snoozing grandfather who awoke with a choke when the twenty pound cat landed on his groin.

"Bye mom," Kagome said as she opened the front door to leave.

"Be good Kagome," her mother said and closed the door behind her.

Sango was sitting inside her car jamming out to their favorite band. When Kagome got inside the car, they did a double head bang to a particular part of the song and laughed. It was starting out as an amazing day. She couldn't see anything that could ruin her mood. This knew outlook was wonderful. Sango pulled out of the Shrine and down the road.

Rin lived with her foster parents a few blocks away from Kagome's house. Her mother had died of a drug overdose when she was two and her father gave up all his rights to her without much thought. So she was given to the state and then set into a house that, in Kagome's opinion, should be re-evaluated. A three bedroom house with eight children was a bit much… It was also hard for anyone to understand why she hadn't been adopted. Just looking at her you knew she must have been an amazingly cute little girl…

When they pulled up, Rin ran out of the house, almost tripping over a tricycle doing so. She jumped in the back of the car with a smile.

"Hi guys!" she greeted with enthusiasm.

"Morning Rin!" Kagome greeted with just the same tone.

"What's with you today Kagome?" Sango smiled and gave her a weird look. "You're abnormally cheerful this morning."

"I don't know. I just woke up feeling great," she explained with a shrug.

"I woke up this morning with a sucker stuck in my hair…" Rin frowned a bit and touch the left side of her head.

Kagome and Sango laughed and Rin eventually joined in as well. Yep, everything was going to be better now. Everything.

~*~

"It was in this era that the great demon Kyorou decided that…" the history teacher droned on in a boring manner. He had been lecturing in the same dull monotone for forty minutes now, and the surprising thing about it was, Inuyasha was still awake.

Looking around, he noticed that Kouga sat across the room snoring lightly and drooling all over his text book and Jakotsu was in the back corner with a fashion magazine spread out over his face to block out light. Normally, Inuyasha would be in on the snoozing as well, but he hadn't been exactly _normal_ for weeks now.

After the program at school over two weeks ago, he had been on edge and unable to get a good nights sleep. At every free moment, she was on his mind. Not in the good, 'I can't stop thinking about this girl' kind of on the mind but more like, 'I didn't fucking rape you bitch, why are you lying?!' kind of on the mind. He growled lowly in frustration and fidgeted in his seat. If only he could confront her; tell her to go fucking screw herself that she was the one that had taken advantage of him if anything!

Wait… Wait! He sat up in his seat and looked alert, his ears perked up and moving about with his excitement. The history teacher noticed his enthusiasm and smiled, thinking that what he was saying was interesting to hear and so he put more effort into his voice which stirred the other students a bit.

Why hadn't he thought of it before! He could _easily _find her and tell her she was a fucking cunt for putting him through this. It wouldn't take anything more than a few questions and a car drive over there for lunch and he would have his conscience cleared and his revenge extracted. Suddenly, he was much more excited about the rest of his day.

As soon as the bell rang he was outside of the classroom and down the hall to his locker in less than three seconds. The history teacher had been disappointed at his eagerness to leave since he had thought that Mr. Takahashi might have shown some slight interest in what he had been teaching that day; too bad.

Inuyasha fumbled with the lock on his locker, trying to get it open as fast as he could.

"Hold up there speedy, you're going to rip it—"Kikyo started but was too late as Inuyasha grew fed up with the whole thing and ripped it completely off the locker. "…off. What's your problem?" She raised a delicately plucked eyebrow and leaned against the locker next to his.

"Not now Kikyo, I'm in a hurry." Inuyasha growled out as he shoved his books in his locker and slamming it closed.

"In a hurry for what? Geometry?" Kikyo asked sarcastically as she followed him down the hallway.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I'm going over to Tokyo High for lunch. I've got some things that I need to settle," he explained impatiently.

This made the band manager frown… There was only one thing that she knew that he might be interested in over at Tokyo High; the same thing that she saw him with almost three weeks ago. She clenched her fists and watched him run down the stairs of Shikon High as fast as he could. With everything that she was, she wanted him to be running to her like that; for him to want to be with her and see her that badly.

"This isn't over Inuyasha…" she said aloud which caused passerby's to give her funny looks.

Inuyasha couldn't be bothered with the formalities of signing out of school, and so he just walked out without a second thought toward the matter and ignored the secretary's calls. He pushed the button on his keys to unlock his black Escalade and jumped inside. The car purred to life and he backed out like a maniac, heading west toward Tokyo High. It didn't occur to him until fifteen minutes later that just because he had lunch at the moment, didn't mean that she did… That was when he started to feel a bit stupid. It didn't matter. He would wait all day if he had too, considering he had all day… he'd just get into trouble sooner if he went back to school now.

He arrived at the rival high school in record time and parked in the visitor parking lot. "Now what?" he grumbled to himself out loud. It was still about two more hours until school let out and he had to come up with a better plan to see her. He probably wouldn't be able to spot her coming out of the school building with everyone else, so that was out… But maybe she drove to school! Inuyasha reached into the glove department of his car and pulled out a pen and some junk mail to use for paper.

_Hey, this is Inuyasha and I need to talk to you ASAP, got that?!_

_Meet me at the WacDonalds down town as soon as school lets out._

_Don't make me wait._

_627-7798- My cell to call if you're going to complain about shit…_

Inuyasha then jumped out of his car and jogged over to the student parking lot and started scanning down the rows and rows of cars for the one that he had spent the night in… After about fifteen minutes of searching, he decided that maybe she didn't drive to school… This threw out his second plan and he was beginning to get desperate. That was when he passed a red Nissan that held Kagome's scent. Not that he, you know, _remembered_ it or anything…

Quickly, he lifted the windshield wiper and placed the note underneath it. Even if she didn't go home with this person, perhaps the person would contact her and tell her about it. Or so he hoped at least.

Seeing as he still had some time to waste, maybe he'd go wash his car off or go volunteer at the local animal shelter? Heh…

~*~

Today was just going great for Kagome. She had arrived at school with her two best friends laughing and having fun, then she arrived to class on time to see that her most hated Health teacher was absent due to a broke ankle. What was better than that? Her second period teacher had apparently quit, leaving them without an A.P. English teacher for the next few weeks and the substitute was at a complete loss as to what to do with them. At lunch they were serving pizza and chocolate cake and were even passing out seconds free of charge! The next few classes were easy and it seemed that everything just wrapped itself into a happy bundle when she found twenty dollars lying in the hallway with no one around.

"You guys wanna go grab something to eat?" Sango suggested as she leaned up against the lockers.

"That sounds fun!" Rin agreed happily, closing her locker. "I don't have band practice until five today either."

"I'd love to." Kagome agreed also and shut her locker too.

"Where do you want to—" Sango started.

"WacDonalds~!" Kagome declared and threw her fist in the air.

"No." Sango glared. "You _always_ want to go there and we _always_ go there. Pick a different place."

Kagome pouted her lips out and glared at her best friend as the walked out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Aw," Rin frowned and petted Kagome's hair some. "Let's go to WacDonalds today Sango, Kagome really wants to and I don't mind."

"Well I do…" Sango grumbled, making her way over to her car. Something caught her eye and she stopped to stare at her windshield. Kagome and Rin stopped behind her confused.

"What's wrong Sango?" Rin peered around her and noticed the piece of paper stuck beneath her windshield also. "Huh?"

"Did you get a parking ticket Sango?" Kagome guessed and walked over to the passenger side to get in.

"Better not have, I bought my pass at the beginning of the year, why would—"she stopped as she read the paper and realized what it was exactly. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up to stare at Kagome who was waiting for her to unlock the doors.

"Is it a ticket?" Rin asked, also wondering what was going on.

Sango wrestled with the idea of lying. She could lie about it and then go find this 'Inuyasha' and kick his ass as a warning not to bother her best friend ever again. But somehow… that would just be wrong… Before she could really make her mind up about the matter, Kagome had plucked the note out of her hands and was reading it.

_Hey, this is Inuyasha and I need to talk to you ASAP, got that!_

_Meet me at the WacDonalds down town as soon as school lets out._

_Don't make me wait._

_627-7798- My cell to call if you're going to complain about shit…_

Kagome read the note about sixteen times before she finally looked up to her friends. Rin still looked confused and Sango looked concerned and kind of mad. "Umm… I guess he wants to see me." She folded up the note and bit her lip.

Rin reached over and took the note and read it. "So, we _are_ going to WacDonalds then?"

"That's up to Kagome." Sango said as she unlocked the car and got in. Kagome and Rin followed her lead and got in as well. They sat there for a good five minutes before Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will go and see what he wants. I mean, I don't really have anything to say to him but… I'm kind of curious as to what he wants." Kagome explained.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to like… go out with him or anything, are you?"

"Heavens no Sango!" Kagome rolled her eyes and snapped on her seat belt. "I'm just curious is all."

"Yeah well… curiosity killed the cat right?" Sango said as she backed out of her parking spot rather dangerously, cutting off some sophomore driver and almost hitting another.

Kagome frowned and held onto her seat belt with both hands. Sango drove like an idiot all the time but when she was upset, she was extra dangerous. There had been a few close calls in the past that had Kagome swearing to never step foot anywhere near Sango while she was in a car.

"Sango… do you not want me to go?" Kagome mumbled, looking down at her hands. Rin was hunkering down in the backseat praying to God that they made it to WacDonalds in peace.

"I'm not going to lie Kagome… I don't want you seeing him." She darted around a few cars that were going to slow for her. "But that doesn't mean I have the right to stop you or anything… I just… I don't know. I guess I just don't trust this guy!" she flipped off a blue SUV as he honked at her and slid into WacDonalds parking lot. Rin let out a large sigh of relief and scrambled out of the car in a hurry.

Kagome smiled at Sango. "I know Sango, its cool. You're going to be here anyways, so it's not like he's going to kidnap me or anything, right?"

Her best friend sighed. "Right, okay. Go get him tiger." Sango punched Kagome's arm playfully and they both got out of the car to join Rin.

"Jeez Rin, you're over reacting." Sango soothed in a rough manner, patting the girls back as she was doubled over gagging. "Go ahead Kagome, we'll catch up."

Kagome nodded and started into the restaurant. She hesitated at the door, suddenly realizing that she was about to confront the only guy in the world who had ever seen her naked. That was all she needed to remember to make her change her mind about seeing him completely. She turned around, "Never mind guys, I—"

There he stood, a foot in front of her looking both stunning and intimidating all in one. His amber eyes were glaring down at her with anger. "Oh no you don't, get in there, we're talking." He snarled and reached around her to pull the door open and shove her in.

Startled, Kagome just allowed herself to be dragged to a back booth and pushed down into the seat. Inuyasha plopped down across from her and glared. "Alright, listen." He started, his fangs showing as his lip snarled upward. "I didn't fucking rape you. I was just trying to help a chick out and she ended up being a psycho-druggy bitch that jumped me in the back seat of a car."

Kagome hunkered down in her seat as Inuyasha's voice grew louder and his words were attracting attention from other patrons. "Inuyasha, _hush_!" she hissed and looked over her shoulder, mortified. "There are _people_ here!"

"Does it look like I fucking care whether or not there are people here?! DOES IT?!" he yelled the last part at a little girl who was passing to go to the bathroom. She yelped and ran in the opposite direction.

Kagome put her head in her hands and sighed. "You're belligerent. Calm down… And I'm not a psycho-druggy bitch!"

"Oh, then you deserve an Oscar for the act you were putting on." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, seeming to calm down, but just slightly. "I didn't rape you and you know it." He crossed his arms and looked out the window to his left.

"I know." Kagome blushed and looked out the window as well.

Inuyasha blinked, a bit startled by her response. He had a whole speech he was prepared to scream at her and she had to go and _agree_ with him?! Well… That's right he didn't! "You do? Then what was with the whole assembly and—"

"The reason I was acting so weird back then was because someone drugged me. I guess I just found you before whomever it was that gave me the drugs found me." She explained keeping her eyes locked on the table before her. It was embarrassing having to discuss stuff with him but she felt that he deserved to know… and she also needed to clear up the fact that she didn't use drugs and she wasn't a psycho too. "In a way, I guess I'm thankful that my first time was with you rather than with someone whose intention was to hurt me, you know?" she chanced a glance up to see his reaction and then back down. He no longer looked angry anymore, that was good.

Well, he felt like a jerk now… He looked down at the table also, digesting this new information and thinking about what he was going to say next. Someone drugged Kagome and he somehow ended up saving her… in a way… and she was grateful that he did. All the anger that he'd been accumulating over the last few weeks suddenly disappeared and he was left feeling almost… sad. "I'm… sorry." He finally chose to say and almost kicked himself after it was said. It just didn't seem like the right thing to say after all.

Kagome lifted her face and offered him a small smile. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry that I've bothered you over this." She reached her hand across the table and laid it on his. She squeezed his hand some and smiled bigger. "Can we be friends now?"

Inuyasha looked down at her hand and then back up at her smile and his heart swelled a bit. He noticed again just how good she smelled and his mind wandered back to the night in the car. He coughed and pulled his hand away slowly. "Uh, yeah, sure." A blush crept its way up into his cheeks.

"Okay then." Kagome nodded and stood up. "Again, I'm sorry to have bothered you and—"

"You didn't bother me." Inuyasha interrupted her and stood up also. "I just wanted to clear up some stuff and now everything's crystal." He looked past her and frowned at seeing Sango glaring at him with all the furious mistrust she could muster. "Mind telling your bitchy friend over there to watch herself?" he said, walking past her and out the door, making sure to flip Sango off in the process.

Kagome frowned after him and walked over to join Sango and Rin. "Well, that went well." She sighed and flopped down beside Rin whom seemed to be avoiding looking at her or anyone for that matter.

"I don't like him." Sango stated defiantly, jabbing her French fries into her ketchup.

"He's not a bad person Sango. He's cool, attractive and even kind of funny." Kagome explained, looking over at Rin and wondering what the matter was.

"He flipped me off!" Sango complained.

"You were giving him the death stare!" Kagome countered.

"Hmph…" She grabbed her tray and stalked off to go and dump it.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome thought the girl was about to jump out of her skin. "Oh! Oh, nothing Kagome." Rin quickly tried to reassure. "I g-got you a Big Wac!" she pushed over the box and smiled almost too big.

What was up with Rin?

[A/N]: Okay, so here you go. I hope you enjoy.


	6. Oh Shit

Drunken Silver Night

Chapter Six: Oh shit…

[A/N]: Well would you looky here! A new chapter? Well now that's just a great thing, huh? Have at it then:

After getting everything pretty much clear at the restaurant with Kagome, Inuyasha had driven home as slow as he could, trying to process all of what he had been told. It was kind of hard to understand that someone had tried to hurt Kagome and that he, without knowing, saved her in a way. Of course anyone could see that she was stunning to look at, so there was reason enough to drug her and rape her... Clearly that must have been the person's intention. So when he himself had found her, the creep was probably stalking her around the venue trying to get her alone and… do that. But he found her first, and was able to protect her from it. Although he didn't really protect her virtue, since he took it himself…

"Ughh, I don't want to think about it anymore." He complained aloud and turned into his drive way. It seemed that he his father was still at the hospital and his mother wasn't at home so he had the house to himself for a little while. While most teenagers would enjoy this, Inuyasha was so used to his mother roaming about their home; it was uncomfortable for her not to be there. It was kind of selfish of him though, not wanting his mother to ever leave home and all.

Once inside, he noticed the answering machine flashing which meant the obvious. He dropped his bag beside the door and walked over and pressed the button:

"You have one new message:" the answering machine chanted and then beeped. "Hello, this is Tiffany from Shikon High School and I was trying to reach the parents of Inuyasha Takahashi. He left campus today without permission and we were worr—"Delete… No need to worry his mother over silly things. He'd just forge a note signed by 'Dr. Takahashi' explaining some made up story and just get out of trouble. It always worked. Having a doctor as a father came in handy in some cases.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall into his room. It was a dark mess and he loved it, his sanctuary. Eclipse black curtains and black walls and carpet kept even the faintest of shines away. It was messy with clothes scattered here and there and different odds and ends placed amongst the floor. Piles of things left untouched for years. His mother had given up trying to clean his room forever ago. It was literally perfect to him and he loved it. He had even decided that staying at home rather than going to live in a dorm for college would be better, just so he could keep his room for a while longer… and so his mother would continue to cater to him as well, he'd have to admit.

Inuyasha kicked off his shoes, pulled off his pants and climbed into bed. He needed a nap, seriously bad. Sighing heavily, he could feel the tension easing from his body as comfort set in.

Until his cell phone rang. "DAMN!" He reached over on his night stand and grabbed the phone roughly. "WHAT?" he screamed into the small device.

"Dude, where are you?" It was Kouga, of course. Who else interrupted his sleep this much?

"I had shit to do and now I'm lying down, what the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled and pulled the blankets up.

"What the fuck do I want? We have practice today shit head! Get off your lazy ass and get down here now!" Kouga threatened.

"Oh, you're asking for it wolf. I'll come down there, and when I do, I'm going to throw you through a fucking wall."

"I'd like to see you try, mutt. Although it doesn't sound very challenging coming from a _half human_ and all…"

"What'd you just say you basta—"

"Hi Inuyahsa!" Jakotsu chimed in suddenly.

"rd... Hey."

"Come down here now please, Kikyo is throwing another one of her tantrums and you're the only one that can calm her. She's such a bitch." He finished the last part in a whisper.

Inuyasha sighed. "What's she mad about this time? I thought we were being 'good'?"

"I don't know, but she's really steaming mad over something. She's threatening to leave the group and blah, blah, blah..."

"Alright, alright. Give me ten minutes, I'll be there." He ended the phone conversation and laid his phone on the night stand again and groaned. "Fuuuuuck." Why did he have to deal with so many bitches today? Everywhere he looked their seemed to be some problem with a female. Jeez... And why did they even put up with Kikyo? Sure, she had connections and knew what to do with that band and all, but... Was that really such a good reason? Was there not _anyone _else out there that had connections and management experience that wasn't a complete and total heartless bitch? Probably, but they hadn't made it big enough yet, so…

When he finally arrived at Kouga's house, he could here Kikyo screaming from outside. Yep, sure enough, she was on another rampage. "God I dread this..." Before he could open the door of his vehicle, Kouga was already there dragging him out by his hair. "The fuck dude?" Inuyasha complained in protest.

"Get in here now dog breath, we've been waiting on you for hours!" Kouga complained, still dragging Inuyasha into the house by his hair.

"Fuck off Kouga! I didn't want to come here and hear her bitching either." Inuyasha pulled his hair out of the wolf's hand and ran his fingers through the damaged threads, pouting as he noticed some of his precious silver strands falling to the ground.

"Well too bad. What in the world did you do to piss her off _this_ time?" Kouga growled as he opened the door to his house. They were both hit with the scents of wolves, of which Kouga was accustomed to and thus fine with whereas Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in protest.

"What makes you think it was me? Maybe it was your dumb ass!" Inuyasha ignored the wolves that raised their heads and growled at his intrusion into their home.

Kouga signaled for them to remain down absent mindedly and continued on his way to the garage. "Come off it stupid, you know that it has to be your fault. You're the only one that can make her act like this." They reached the garage and both could feel the intense atmosphere from the other side of the door.

Before any other action could take place, the door suddenly swung open and Kikyo's cold, gray eyes stared at both of them with a look of intense fury. It was only her that could raise hell on earth without looking the least bit flushed. As mad as she was, her demeanor was still very cool, all except for her eyes. "Where have you been, Inuyasha?" Her seemingly calm voice chilled him to the bone and an uncomfortable shiver shot down his spine.

Kouga slinked his way past Kikyo somehow and left Inuyasha to face her wrath alone. "I… uh… I just… fell asleep… is all." He stumbled over his words, suddenly losing all the courage that he drove around trying to find before coming there.

Kikyo raised one elegant eyebrow and her face became very blank and cold as she stared at him. "You went to Tokyo High today to see someone and I can only think of _one_ person at that school that you might want to see and the fact that you _want_ to see that person bothers me… greatly."

The others in the room were watching the scene play out with surprise. Kikyo had not said anything about this during her earlier rants and they were both interested in what it was that Inuyasha had got himself into as well as terribly afraid for the hanyou. Kikyo was a human with some might… Maybe not in strength but she was very malicious in her own way.

Inuyasha could hear his heart beat in his ears and they flattened against his head as he realized what was going on. Somehow, and he didn't know precisely how, but Kikyo knew about he and Kagome. He didn't know how much she knew, but he could tell by the look on her face that the reason she was so enraged was her jealousy over a girl, the girl being Kagome.

What was he supposed to say now then? He didn't want to bring up the incident because he wanted the whole memory to fade away, not let all the others know just so they could tease him about it. Especially Kouga… That jackass wouldn't let him live it down. Another reason being, it might get back and hurt Kagome and as little as he would like to care about it, or her, he did for some reason that really did elude him. It seemed that there was no way that he was going to leave this conversation without having to talk about Kagome. Damn. Maybe he could get by easily as long as he didn't say anything too stupid. "What makes it any of your business?"

Could there have been anything more stupid to have come out of his mouth just then? He was the master of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. The _master_.

Bankotsu covered his eyes with disappointment/embarrassment and Jakotsu covered his mouth in horror. Kouga looked kind of smug for having all of his 'Inuyasha is stupid' comments proven.

Kikyo's anger, seemingly impossible, doubled to a near catastrophic level. Her eyes burned with a fierce fire of hatred. She stood very still and kept her focus on Inuyasha. "Did you say… none of my business?" She asked in a quiet voice that was just as deadly as if she had screamed. "Did you say that it was none of my… business?" she questioned once again and took a step to be as close to Inuyasha as she could be without touching him.

He gulped and looked around at the others for help but he could see clearly that there was no hope of any of that from those guys. "I… well, I… what I meant was…" he stuttered for some way to repair the situation.

The room was filled with the rebounding sound of a very hard slap. Inuyasha stood there completely shocked with his head turned to the side from the force of the blow to his face. His hand came up to touch his stinging red cheek in disbelief. She fucking hit him…

"Do not _ever_ be so rude to me again! I am TIRED of your disrespect! I am not some woman Inuyasha, that you can speak to however you'd like without consequences. I am prideful unlike the whore you decided to go and see. Oh wait? Is that what you enjoy? For someone to spread their legs for you in the back seat of a car? Is that what kind of girl you're attracted to, Inuyasha! Is it! Forgive me then, for not meeting your 'standards'!" Kikyo finished her rant and clinched her teeth together with the best snarl a human can muster.

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. This had gotten much more serious than it was previously. "You have no idea what you're talking about Kikyo."

"I don't know what I'm talking about? I saw you leave together that night. I also know that she was the 'victim' of that night. Did you rape her Inuyasha, or is she a lying bitch as well as a whore?" She crossed her arms and looked a bit happier with herself at having drawn him into her trap.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" Inuyasha screamed at her, making her take a surprised step back as he stepped forward. "I am not your fucking property, so get that through your fucking head. What I do has nothing to do with you because you and I are nothing more than friends, if even that. The whole situation had nothing to do with you so just leave it fucking alone!" Kikyo backed away a few more steps as Inuyasha continued to scream and advance toward her. "And for your information Kikyo, Kagome is a thousand times the girl you'd ever be and a million times more attractive!"

The room was quiet as Inuyasha's words were being processed by everyone in the room, mainly Kikyo. The guys could only stare in shocked horror at the scene and Kikyo's stone face looked indifferent as she watched the enraged hanyou. Inuyasha breathed heavily as he growled at the girl before him. Suddenly, rather than blow up in his face once again or even run out of the room in an emotional frenzy like most girls would, Kikyo smirked and looked more like a happy camper than anything.

"Kagome was it?" she grinned quite mischievously and turned around to pick up her coat from the couch. Inuyasha realized his mistake far too late; he had given the bitch her name. "That was all I needed." She smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek as she left toward the door. "Oh and…" she turned around and looked at the other males of the room. "You have a show next Saturday night in Richmond." With that she left, closing the door behind her.

Silence filled the room as no one knew what to say or do. Inuyasha stood there is shock that he had screwed up so bad and the others were confused.

Inuyasha could not believe that everything Kikyo did was just an act to get Kagome's name. She was really mad, yeah, but it just helped in her well planned out acting to get him to say her name. It was ingenious, he had to admit. She was a queen at getting what she wanted and getting the best results out of it too. That was one reason that they put up with her shit and kept her around. She was very valuable to them and if they were to ever make this into something more than a teenage dream. Unfortunately enough, her gift worked outside of getting them gigs and making them famous. For instance, that she just weaseled out Kagome's name from him and was off to cause God knows what kind of trouble for the both of them. There wasn't much she could do but ruin Kagome's reputation and cause his dad to yell at him until his ears bled, but that really wasn't something that he wanted to go through.

"So…" Kouga started, darting his eyes about the room as if he expected Kikyo to barge back into the house and start screaming again. "You drugged and raped a girl named Kagome in the back of a car and didn't tell me?"

"No!" Inuyasha whirled around to glare at the wolf. So it was to start, the nonstop joking about he and Kagome. This was probably going to be the worst part of it all.

"Inuyasha, what was Kikyo talking about? Did you… did you really?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well of course! Who would want to sleep with him otherwise? Except for Kikyo that is," Kouga howled with laughter.

"If you're not having any luck getting girls Inuyasha, then you should try guys! I find them much more interesting and attractive." Jakotsu advised with a wink and a lick of his lips which Bankotsu elbowed him in the ribs for.

"Will all of you just shut up? It's a long story that I never intended on telling any of you—"Inuyasha started, going over to the couch and flopping down while rubbing his temples to try and soothe this aching brain.

"Well it's a little too late for that now, mate." Bankotsu grinned and followed him to the couch to sit and Jakotsu followed him. Kouga found another chair to pull up and watched Inuyasha's torture with immense pleasure. "You have to tell us."

There really was no way out of it. It would probably be best to just tell them and get it over with and then try and make sure that none of this got back to Kagome. They were his friends and if he honestly asked them not to say anything, they wouldn't. Well… Except maybe Jakotsu, seeing as he loved gossip so much. Perhaps some extra 'emphases' would make him keep his mouth shut on the subject.

"Okay, okay. But you guys really can't say anything. To anyone!" he looked around and eyed each one of them, lasting the longest on Jakotsu. "I mean it. This really cannot get out."

"Sure, just get on with it." Kouga growled impatiently. "I'm sure it's not so much a big deal anyway."

"It doesn't really matter as much to me as much as it might hurt her." He explained which earned him some weird looks from his friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute… Did you fall in love with this girl? I mean," Bankotsu chuckled and looked around at the others. "You sound…"

"He sounds absolutely sweet!" Jakotsu finished for his boyfriend and clapped his hands excitedly. "Inuyasha's in love!" Kouga howled with laughter, almost falling from his chair.

"Shut up! I am not! She's just some stupid girl!" he growled defensively at them. Already the teasing had started. "She was acting kind of… sick or something so I helped her to her car and she clearly couldn't drive. Anyway, I ended up taking her to get something to eat at WacDonalds and then we got stuck in that traffic jam and then…"

"You raped her." Kouga finished the sentence with a playful grin, receiving a death glare from Inuyasha.

"You made love to her, right?" Jakotsu elbowed him in the ribs suggestively.

"I guess…"

"So you do love her then?" Jakotsu teased excitedly.

"No! I barely even know the chick. Would you all stop with that? We had sex and fell asleep and I woke up with the cars being able to move and so I drove back to the venue and when I woke her up she started flipping out. It turns out that the reason she was acting strange was because somebody had drugged her and was planning on raping her but I guess I just found her first…"

"And finished the job for them?" Kouga held his stomach, tears of laughter in his eyes.

"That's it…" Inuyasha growled and stood up to strangle Kouga.

"So let me get this straight: This Kagome girl didn't really want to have sex with you, but you didn't know that so it wasn't really your fault but she doesn't want this to get out… and Kikyo walked out the door about twenty minutes ago with full knowledge of all of this?" Bankotsu summed up.

Inuyasha and Kouga both paused in their strangling and punching to look at Bankotsu and as his words finally sank into Inuyasha, he pushed Kouga away roughly and cursed. "Fucking shit, why the hell can't she just leave it alone!" he crossed the room to look out the window. "Why is she so demented?" he punched the wall beside the window.

"Do you think she'll actually bring up trouble for this girl over you?" Kouga asked, standing back up and rubbing his cheek.

"Are you serious? It's Kikyo! You know that she will." He grumbled.

"I think that girls are stupid and that we should ignore them. Perhaps lock all of them up and keep only a few to reproduce with…" Jakotsu stated as he stretched out on the couch, studying his well-manicured nails, no longer interested in the situation. Kouga and Inuyasha turned to give him a weird look and Bankotsu put his head in his hands and sighed. Jakotsu realized that he was being stared at and blinked, "What…?"

"Hey, here's your drink." Sango nudged Kagome who was slumped over the couch in exhaustion.

"Oh, thanks." Kagome opened her sleepy eyes and took the bottle of water from Sango. She opened the lid and gulped down half of it without breathing.

"What's gotten into you?" Sango asked worried about how the usually energetic Kagome was being lazy and lifeless. "You're not usually like this."

"I don't really know… I go to bed even earlier and sleep all throughout the night. But as soon as school is over with I get this overwhelming need to take a nap." She said, dropping the bottle beside her on the couch and yawning really big.

"Sleepy Kagome?" Miroku asked as he walked into the basement with a smile, grabbing Sango and planting a kiss on her lips and grinning toward his friend. He was followed into the room by Shippo and Hojo who both went to their respected instruments of choice to get ready for practice. Rin literally skipped in with a Popsicle in her mouth and smiled as she stood behind her keyboard and played with the keys.

"Seems that way, huh?" Kagome grinned back but had to stop when she felt another big yawn coming on. "Maybe some awesome loud music will help keep me awake."

"Ha! Maybe, but I wanted to speak with you about something if you don't mind." Miroku's normally happy face took upon a more serious tone as he stepped away from Sango and looked down at Kagome. "Alone, if you don't mind either Sango?" That wasn't such a good thing to say to his girlfriend in normal circumstances but Sango seemed to notice that this was not him being perverted, and as much as she would like to be there as the secret was being told, she also knew that Kagome would just tell her later, why argue then?

Her eyes darted about the room some as she stalled for time to think up something that she had done that would cause Miroku to want to have a 'serious' conversation with her alone. She could only, unwillingly, think of one thing that would bother him and he wasn't supposed to know about that. She sent Sango a sideways glance to let her know that this better not be about what she was thinking it was going to be about. Sango held up her hands and shook her head no vigorously.

"Uh, okay then." She let Miroku pull her up and she followed him back up the stairs and away from prying noses. Miroku's parents both died when he was very young and he had grown up in an old shrine with his uncle, who was also an avid drinker but still a wonderful person. Currently, the older gentleman was upstairs in his bedroom snoring as loud as the music they were all about to create. She followed into the kitchen where he pulled out another water bottle from the fridge and started to open it.

"Okay, so here's the thing. I don't think I have to worry about you in this situation but I'm not going to feel really great with myself if I don't at least warn you." He took a drink from the bottle and placed it back in the refrigerator.

"You're kind of worrying me Miroku, what is it?"

"It's Naraku, before he gets here I want to ask you to stay away from him."

"Well, you don't really have to worry about that, I don't really know of anyone decent who willingly would go after him but why, what's out of the usual?" she cocked her head to the side. It was a very big weight off of her to know that Miroku still didn't know about what happened with her and Inuyasha. She felt guilty to hiding something like that from him, but then again she was trying her best to just put it out of her mind altogether.

"I'm almost positive that he's got something for you. I never thought much of it myself before but it's kind of hard not to take notice after a while, it's pretty obvious. He's always asking if you're going to be at our practices and he's been asking way too many questions concerning you as well."

"Oh wow, are you serious? That's… creepy, nasty AND disgusting." She wrinkled up her nose with distaste, honestly grossed out that such a person was interested in her.

"I'm kind of glad you think that way then. I know that I keep him around for the band, but it doesn't mean that I like him all that much. Sure, he's got some talent out the ass but Naraku is a creep through and through and his hints and wandering eyes toward you are starting to piss me off. I'm going to tell him to knock it off after practice today but I wanted to give you the heads up if he tries anything with you." Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his short black hair.

Kagome smiled at her friend. He was more than a friend: a brother too. His worry for her made her heart swell for him and the guilt for her secret from him panged a little bit harder. But it also kind of proved that it would probably only make him worry all the more. "Thanks Miroku." She said and hugged him. "You don't have to worry about that at all, Naraku is…"

"Is?" came a whisper of a question from behind her.

Her neck stiffened and the hairs on her arms were standing on ends. The feeling of spiders swarmed all over once again.

Miroku let a large smile come back to his lips and he walked around Kagome to both greet his band mate and put the distance between them. "Hey, glad you made it. We were just talking about how you usually aren't this late, right Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I was about to say that Miroku here didn't have to worry about you getting into a wreck or anything because… well, because you drive so well and… and your very cautious about traffic!" Kagome lied horribly Miroku flinched at how obvious they now were.

Naraku kept his eyes on Kagome, making her ten times more nervous than she already was. His gaze lingered longer than was necessary, traveling down her face and down her neck and further... "Forgive me… I had not realized the time."

"No matter!" Miroku quickly stepped up to change the subject. "Let's go down to the basement and get things started, Kagome?" he turned to her to help lead her down the stairs first so that Naraku wasn't behind her. Even through Miroku, she could feel his cold eyes on the back of her head.

The news that Naraku fancied her was of course not something that she enjoyed. Not only did it creep her out, but it also disgusted her. What were his thoughts around her? What sick fantasies had she had to act a part in, even if only in someone else's imagination? It would be nice to say that he was just misunderstood but how can you misunderstand the feelings that you get from a guy like that?

Once she enter the basement, Kagome immediately left Miroku and Naraku to go sit on the couch beside Sango and Kirara who was watching her boyfriend with a look up proud love. It was adorable, how much they liked one another and showed their sweet affection. Shippo looked over and winked at his girlfriend before setting behind his drum set. Kirara smiled at his attention.

Hojo seemed to notice that Kagome had come back from upstairs and didn't seem to be talking to anyone so he saw this as his chance. "Kagome, how are you feeling now?" he asked with genuine concern for her well-being.

Kirara paid Hojo no attention as her eyes were still set right on Shippo. Sango covered her mouth so that no one could see her laughing smile and looked away from the guitarist. Kagome inwardly sighed but gave Hojo a smile in return. "I'm doing just fine Hojo; I was just feeling a little tired was all."

"Maybe I could recommend you to my father, he's a very wonderful family doctor and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind looking at—"

"Really Hojo, it's nothing to worry about." Kagome interrupted his speech. How many times had he mentioned his father to her in the time that they had known one another?

Hojo looked like he was about to insist but Miroku came to the rescue as he always did and helped guide the young man away. "Let's get this thing started then."

Everyone took their place: Rin behind her keys, Shippo behind his drums, Miroku behind his base and Hojo his guitar. Finally, Naraku was up front behind his microphone with his attention mostly on that of Kagome.

"Which song are we starting with Miroku?" Shippo called over the noise he had started to create with his drums.

"I think that we could all use some more practice with 'There She Goes' don't you guys think so?" he answered and everyone aside from Naraku nodded in agreement. Of course he didn't think that he needed any extra practice on anything. Learning the lyrics and then singing them in a way that goes with the music is all he needed to do, the stuck up ass.

The music started up and Naraku's voice flowed through the room. Deep and sexy with every word, if you close your eyes to the creep who it's coming from, the sound was amazing. Kagome closed her eyes again and laid her head back against the couch. The music flowed through the room and into her body and to all her muscles to release the tension that had built up. Tired… She was so _tired_ all the time. She went to bed at eight and got up still tired at six in the morning for school. All day she seemed to slug around and then as soon as school was over she went straight back to her bed if no one demanded to drag her off like that had today. This was very frustrating for someone like Kagome, who slept only when necessary and enjoyed her time awake and energized for the day. If it didn't stop soon, she might have to make a trip to the doctor, as bad as she hated too.

[A/N]: I started writing the seventh chapter already, so it'll happen soon enough surely.


End file.
